Ashamed
by Songs you've sung
Summary: " "...you cannot have her I will not have this life for her...one of vampires and one of that of a Lesbian do you hear me Elena" I nodded unable to form words..." Being a Vampire isn't the only thing people don't accept in Mystic fallls. Elena and Bonnie Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of it characters. Though if I did I wouldn't have to take out loans for college. also this is my first story please be gentle ;)

" smile" big and bright Elena make yourself look happy, make yourself look straight. Aunt Jenna snapped the picture or more like pictures blinding me and Stephan with its glimmering flash.

" I been waiting forever for this day. Your mother would be proud to see what a beautiful young lady you've become" she said smiling with the camera still in her hands.

" thanks aunt Jenna but if you keep taking pictures me and Stephen will be late"

" ah yeah go go go. You kids have a great time" she said following us out the door. " and Elena" she grasped my hand yanking me into her "here are some football helmets be safe" she slipped two Trojan condoms in my hand and pushed me out the door with a devilish grin. My face was velvet red when I slipped into the car " whats wrong" Stephen said giving me a questioning look. " Life. Life" he chuckled and started the engine

" to the prom my lady" He said " to the prom". When we got there kids where just flooding in and the punch was still punch and not vodka with a kool aid flavor. Which means we had gotten there much too early.

"Elena you look dashing" and like a thief in the night Damon come out of nowhere flaunting his bad boy half smile.

" You make it hard to say the same" I said drinking the non alcoholic punch.

"ouch that hurt" he smiled playing like he was wounded by a bullet

" alright Damon you've had your fun" Stephen said shooing him away

" but its only just begun" he said pulling a bottle of vodka out of his jacket taking a big swig and pouring the rest in the punch. All of the sudden I got really thirsty so I refilled my cup to the brim

" you have some good in you after all" I said take a big gulp out of my red solo cup.

" I have enough to spare" Damon said disposing of the bottle.

"Elena" Stephan said giving me a concerned look

"what its prom night lets have a little fun" I said taking another sip.

" remember what that is baby bro" Damon said making a cup and handing it out to Stephan

"just a little" Stephen said with a grin taking a big swallow from the cup

" to just a little fun" Damon said holding his glass out to cheers

" to just a little fun" we both said clinking are plastic cups. We had just a little fun and then some.

About 11:00 my little black dress was clinging to my damp skin. I had danced all night and my cup was always full. But like any good highschool student I wasn't done till the after party. I took my duffel bag into the women bathroom to changing into my party clothes. I put on my black skinny jeans, flip flop, purple long sleeved v neck and my leather jacket with my sliver necklace full of vervain. My hair was curled and make up was still on so I headed out side to meet Stephen and Damon who had also changed into there usual jeans and v necks.

" to the Lockwoods lake" I said as we all went into the car. Unlike the prom people where already at the lake and drunk like me but unlike them I could hold my liquor.

" so see any hotties" Damon said as we all got out the car

"yeah theirs one... oh no wait that's just my reflection in the rear view mirror"

" modest much" Stephen said

" hey you wanted me at one point too" . See am gay and the only people that know are Stephan and Damon. Stephen and I use to be a thing and I thought hey maybe am not gay, maybe it was just a phase. Then It came to the point that Stephen wanted sex and I always found a excuse not to. Then one day I let him do it or me either way and after he pulled out instead of "that was great Stephen" I said " am so totally gay Stephen". At first he was in shock but then he sighed and said "I know, ive always knew". Damon just laugh when we told him and told me that he smelled it on me a mile away. Though I told them I wasn't ready to come out so Stephen is my fake boyfriend to keep suspicion off, he is a great guy. So all in all I keep there secret about being vampires and they keep my secret about being a Lesbian, fair trade. Both truths are not accepted in this town and if anyone finds out about either one of us where all dead.

" got you" Damon said wandering away into the party .

" am going to have more fun" Stephan said pointing to the keg and his guy friends surrounding it.

" am going to.. I don't know" I walked away going to the trunk and pulled out a six pack of Smirnoff and walked to the edge of the lake away from everyone.

"do you believe in sharing" I looked up and got the wind knocked out of me by two sparkling green eyes

" only if I know who am sharing with" good recover Elena

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett". She gave me a glimmering white smile and reach out her hand.

"James, James Bond" I said taking her hand. "nice to meet you James Bond" she said with a giggle. That laugh will be the death of me. She sat down next to me and I passed her a Smirnoff.

"Elena Gilbert"

"awww and here I thought I meet the real James Bonds"

"sorry to disappoint"

"On the contrary your much cuter"

I blushed earning another giggle from Bonnie. Two points. "so why the lone wolf" she said taking a drink

"not much of a people person and I like to get drunk alone"

"true words of an alcoholic" she said grinning

"ouch am not a drunk" she raised her eyebrow "okay am a drunk but I could quit anytime"

"quit now"

" but then I would be no fun" we both laughed and I opened up another bottle.

"so why talk to the lonely drunk"

" pretty girls shouldn't drink alone"

" miss Bennett is it me or the Smirnoff because I think you are flirting with me"

" am flirting..horribly"

"no you have my attention" she brushed a stranded of midnight black hair from her blushing face.

"ive seen you a couple times around the town" she said

"ive never seen you if I had I would have defiantly stop you"

"whys that"

" to beautiful to pass up" she gave a big smile putting her face in her hands to cover her blush. Heres your chance. I pushed a strand of hair from her face she looked up at me with her green eyes glowing and shaking ruby red lips. "to gorgeous to pass up" I whispered moving in

"FIGHTTTT!" "WHOOP HIS ASS TYLER". I looked up to see Damon shoving Taylor Lockwood into the ground.

"Dammit" I look back at Bonnie's worried face and back up to Damon " Fuck friendship" I said jumping to my feet running into the middle of the fight.

"come one you pamper little bitch" Damon said as me and Stephen pushed him back

"aww am getting shit from the gay emo kid"

"LIKE HELL I AM I would say ask your mom later but we wouldn't want her talking with her mouth full if you catch my drift"

"DAMON" I said shocked and holding in a laugh. What it was a good one. Stephen and I pushed him away to the other side of the party.

"Little pup bitch" Damon said calming down

"what got into you" Stephen screamed I honestly didn't care why the fight started as long as no one was dead. So I snuck off back to edge of the lake but she and my Smirnoff where no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of it Characters. If I did we all know I would be at the strip club right now jk I would get the strippers sent to me :) Also please Review also if you like it tell me, if I need to fix something tell me that to. Please and Thank you :)**

**Week Later**

Leaning back in my cold sheets all I could think about or replay was prom night in my head. Even when I didn't want her in my head she was there invading my every thought. My dreams my everything I had only meet her a week ago and all of the sudden she is my every obsession. I need to get away she isn't even that great... Yes she is. Dammit "Bonnie" I moaned in to my pillow

"and ill be Clyde" Jeremy said coming into my room

"hey little brother" I said making space for him on my bed.

" Jenna wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie with Alaric and her"

" go and watch movies with the pervy teacher and my aunt...nah am good"

"I figured you'd say that so I told them to leave already"

" thanks Jer"

"so who are you moaning about"

"no one" he gave me I know your lying look, ow how I hate that look. "Bonnie"

"Bennett"

"yeah you know her"

"sorta shes in my Art class.. but why are you calling her name"

"...no reason just was on my tongue" there it is again that I know your lying face

"whatever it is you can tell me" he said

"nothing when have I ever keep a secret from you jer"

"... just wanted you to know"

"I know but its just nothing go watch lingerie football or something" he chuckled and got of the bed

"maybe I will" he said throwing a pillow at me. I caught it and stuck my tongue out at him as he walked out the room. Alone again I smothered myself with ny pillow as Bonnie danced around my head again. I hate this.

**The Next Day**

I hate this I walked into my first period an instantly put my head down. Pre Calc. You are the worst thing to be invented since Chuck Norris jokes. My head stayed down all the way till lunch when I pranced my way outside to eat on one of the benches with Stephen, Matt and Caroline.

"someone is chipper" Caroline said greeting me with a smiles as well

"of course its lunch am always chipper for lunch" I said laughing at the word chipper.

"so Tyler is still a little sore about Damon" Matt said smirking.

" I dont want to talk about him" Stephen said drinking his V8 juice or what everyone else thought it was. When actually it was just deer blood in a bottle.

" why that mom joke was pretty good" I said taking a bite of my sandwich

"Elena" Stephen nagged as Caroline and Matt snickered at the comment.

"sorry it was"

" over here" Caroline screamed waving someone over .

"guys this is Bonnie Bennett she is old friend of mine she transfer from old hill private school to here"

" hey Elena" I turned around and stared my brown skinned goddess in the face.

" you know each other" "yeah we meet at the party" she said blushing a bit.

"well let me introduce everyone else then this is Matt, my boyfriend and this is Stephan, Elena's boyfriend"

and like that her emerald eyes turned into dark green orbs of hurt and disappointment. I wanted to shout he isn't my boyfriend, he is just my friend but then the whole school would have known something was up. So all I said was "yep that's the gang" she gave a small smile to me and turned back to Caroline

"so your house after school right?"

"yep and don't be late the secret circle marathon starts at four"

"wouldn't miss it for the world" she grinned walking away from the table. I cant let her go

" can I join in" Caroline looked shocked

"but you hate the Secret circle you think it is a bunch of"

" pleasee Car I need girl time away from Stephan"

"HEY" he said kinda hurt"

hey how you doing.. please Car" I was begging know and I don't beg

"Fine" she said with a smile and a sigh

" you know what that means Stephan" Matt said grinning

" guys night " Stephan said with a equally big grin. Matt gave him a nod and they high fived each other

" I thought they where going to say pantie raid for sure" I said.

" Hey Jeremy" I said catching up to him in the hallway

" hey whats up"

"i wont be at home tonight staying the night at Caroline's"

" cool ill tell Jenna and um I talked to Bonnie today" Jeremy had art after lunch he may have heard something valuable.

" what did she say" " nothing much we just talked about how her day is going and stuff"

"how was it going" am more then nervous to hear what he had to say

" she said it was going good and that some girl deceived her either lying to herself or her or something along those lines she seemed pissed about it" Damnit. Shit. Fuck.

"Ow that sounds...horrible we'll jer I got to go see yeah later" I rushed to my car. I have to get to Caroline's and set things right with Bonnie. I dont know but there is something about her I cant pass up. I have to have her.

When I got to Caroline house there was no one to be found beside Caroline of course

" your here early" she said opening the door

"yeah didn't want to be late" I looked around for any signs of Bonnie.

"She hasn't came yet she is picking up the Pizza" I looked up at Caroline blushing.

" ow just wondering" I said stepping into the living room.

" so Bonnie" I said hoping she would give up some information about her

"she is a old friend she moved her after her mom ran away to live with her grandmother. She is really sweet and you cant tell anyone but..." she looked around as if someone else would be listening "she is Bisexual"

" thats cool" I said trying to remain calm

" I know you would be understanding a lot of people don't appreciate of tolerant that kind of news around here... I know that for a fact" ever since Caroline's Dad ran away with another man she has been catching hell for it and I know I should tell her but I cant tell her am.. you know.

" Honey am home" I could tell that angelic from anyone's

" Bonnie someone has joined us for the evening" Caroline said in a voice just a sweet

"who" she said walking in and as soon as she did her face dropped in disappointment.

" Elena" She said dryly

" hey Bonnie" even though she was pissed my name never sound sweeter from any ones mouth.

" Ill take these" Caroline said taking the pizza and going to the kitchen

"look Bonnie am not his girlfriend" I spat out

" then why did Caroline introduce him like he was" yeah she was pissed

"am not out yet and Stephen is helping me"

"deny yourself" "no keep suspicion off am not ready to come out yet" she gave a angry smile

"stop denying who you are..does Caroline know"

"no" I retorted a little ashamed at the fact

" she is your friend you should tell her she will understand"

" no one will its mystic falls"

" stop being a coward" I felt the venom in that one

"how can I show you am not"

"first of tell your best friend your gay that's a good start" she said storming away from me.

I've know her for about one week and she already forcing me to be a better person and where have good people gone. Straight to the grave.

" there totally going to date" Bonnie said pointing to Cassie and brown haired boy who worked at the bar.

" shhh Bonnie if you don't want me to tell you anything then don't start asking questions"Caroline said playfully Bonnie crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Caroline in respones.

" you know Cassie is really pretty" I said I had been thinking about what Bonnie said and it is time I tell her she is my best friend.

" yeah she is I wish I could get my hair like hers" Carolina said combing through her hair with her fingers.

"ill go get some more drink" Bonnie looked at me with a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath ready for my life to change.

"Caroline I have to tell you something" I said as I exhaled

" what" she said concerned

" am...am ..a." maybe this is a bad idea

"a what" I looked up and Bonnie was at the door comforting me with her smile.

Just say it Elena " am a Lesbian" the room stop Caroline's face was emotionless and pale. Without knowing a tear slipped from my eye, great she hates me my only true friend wants me dead. Next thing you know I have a Caroline's chest in my face and warm arms wrapping around me

" am so happy"

" what why" I said still smothered

" am glad you can finally be yourself. I always knew you where a little weird " I laughed in reassurance.

" so you still love me"

"nothing changes but your my gay best friend now" we both laugh smile decorating are faces.

" what about Stephan" she said still smiling

" his my beard" I said still grinning

" figured" she said giving out another laugh. I looked up at Bonnie and her face was grinning along with are's the only other thing was that they where breathing. Bonnie had stole all the little breath I had left with her velvet red lips caressing a pearly white smile as big as the day.

**Two Days later **

" I have a date with her" Jeremy said nudging me at dinner

" with who" I said eating some more mac and cheese

"Bonnie" I gagged on my food

"Good job Jeremy" Alaric said

" shes a cutie" Jenna said shoving Jeremy.

I about took my knife and stabbed him " how why"

" I asked her in art and where going to grill tomorrow night" he said with a goofy grin.

" I hate you" I whispered

" huh" He said leaning in

" good luck" I said louder " may I be excused"

" ah yeah" Jenna said with a worried look.

I marched outside and called Damon " he is going out on a date with her"

" who" he said passively

" Bonnie Jeremy" silence engulfed the phone and then Damon laugh filled the line " am glad you get joy from my pain"

" look its not like that" he said in between breathes. "hey come to my place and knock back a few and lets talk this out"

" what about how my brother is dating the girl of my dreams"

"...yeah"

" give me 10 minutes" I ran I the house and grabbed keys " Ill be at Stephan's don't wait up" I whispered to Jenna.

" be safe" she said with a warning face

" I will be" I gave her a kiss and wave goodbye to the boys. When I got there Damon was pouring him a class of AB positive and me a class of whiskey.

" so your brother swooped in and stole your princess" he said handing me a drink

" blindsided me" I said knocking back the glass and fixing me another.

" someone is livid"

" where is Stephan" I said sipping the second drink

" out with Rose" he said humping the air

" am glad he is getting a girl who appreciates his sex" I said swallowing another gulp of whiskey.

" yeah you little in grate... so how do you want to mess up this date"

" I want to but I cant it just seems wrong"

" since when has that stopped us" he said lifting his eyebrow

" since he is my baby brother"

" what I screw Stephan over all the time they get over it"

" no Damon but I do want to make sure Bonnie choose me"

" the better Gilbert" he said lifting his glass

" that's the plan" I said clinking are glass together. All is fair in Love and War little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not (as we all know) own Vampire Diaries or any of it characters ( that would be slavery which am pretty sure is illegal). Also a shout out to Sandstrom12, my first reviewer EVER. Just wanted to say thanks for your input I change my formatting a bit for you, if you haven't seen it yet. To all my other readers let me know what you think of the story so far by reviewing as well. I want to know what you guys think. Please and Thank You :)**

" are you in position" I said putting the walkie talkie to my lips

" yep I have a clear sighting of are love birds" Damon said

I am outside the grill in Damon's car watching Jeremy and Bonnie's date while Damon is inside getting a better view.

" there playing pool...Bonnie sucks ass" Damon said over the walkie talkie " Jeremy is obviously taking it easy on her because she's winning"

" how does Bonnie look" I said trying to imagine what she is wearing inside my head.

"white summer dress, brown belt, long black boots with a heel and a leather jacket...and she has a pair of black laced underwear on" he said

I swear I just jizzed my pants because all I can think about is her and those black laced panties. " how do you know"

" I may have made her drop her cellphone...you knew for the sake of a better visual" he said innocently as Damon Salvatore could sound. " did I stroke your lady boner" he said devilishly.

"shut up and keep your ears open" I said blushing fire red.

" aye ye Captain" he said signing off

I sat in the car for the two longest hours of my life until Jeremy and Bonnie came out both laughing probably at something stupid Jeremy said.

"hey want that pantie visual" Damon said

"no..maybe..no" I said into the walkie.

" to late going in" Damon said.

I looked seeing Damon walking toward Bonnie and stopping in front of her mumbling something to her. She opened her hand and Damon accidentally dropped the object making her bend down. Damon bent down to make it seem like an actually accident. Then her and his face went cold when there hands meet over the fallen object. Damon looked up at me like he had seen a ghost and he mumbled something to them and ran to the car.

" lets go" he said rushed starting the engine

"what happen" I said worried

" I don't know what the hell that was or what the hell she is but I want you to stay away from her" he said pulling out of the parking lot.

" what why" I said desperately

" she knows I don't know how or why but she fucking knows"

" about what" I screamed

" that am a blood sucking, mind controlling vampire" he yelled in return

. In that moment the car got silent and all that could be heard was my heart beat and Damon's shallow breaths.

" I've heard of this before" Rose said as Damon, Stephan and I stared at her clinging to her next words

"so spit it out" Damon said anxiously

"shes a witch and obviously so, shes a Bennett and there quite famous around here. Bennett witches are known for their power" she said answering are question. "Witches can sense supernatural creatures by the simple touch of the hand".

"so she knows. We have to kill her" Damon said.

" No" I yelled " no one will touch her"

" shes right Damon she may not even be aware but we do have to keep a close watch on her." Stephan said being the voice of reason, as always.

" I agree a witch especially a Bennett witch can be very danger to a vampire but there is no reason to cause blood shed if there is no reason for it" she said sitting on Stephan's lap.

" thank you honey" Stephan said giving Rose a kiss.

"so ill just get close to her and see what I can get" I said.

" you where going to get close to her regardless" Damon said speaking the obvious truth.

" shut loves me" I said acting annoyed with Damon

" so you do that and if anything weird comes up report to us" Rose said.

" I have something to report" I said

" already" rose said

" yes am friend with three vampires and am in love with a witch"

" we already know that stupid" Damon said

" you said report anything weird"

The next day at lunch Bonnie and unfortunately Jeremy where at my table. " hey Bonnie, little bro" I said sitting down with my food.

" little bro" Bonnie said with a questioning smile. Gosh she gives me goose bumps.

" Jeremy is Elena's little brother" Caroline said explaining. Bonnie's eyes got wide and she had a nervous grin on her face. She can tell who is supernatural but not who is blood related thats a downside.

" so Bonnie last night I wanted to invite you to hangout but I realized I didn't have your number" nice one Elena.

" ow you don't give me your phone" she handed me her phone and put her number in and handed it back to me in my contacts she had put herself as Bonnie B. ;). ahh my friend the winky face.

" ill shoot you a text later so you can have my number" I said smiling at her.

" alrighty" she said alrighty could she get any cuter can I just take her home.

The rest of lunch was amazing. Bonnie and I gave each other cute looks and lightly kick each other under the table. Just her smile could send me over the edge.

" Text her" Caroline said. I was doing homework over her house and I had filled her in on the human side of my situation.

" What should I text" I said watching my thumbs do this little dance around the keyboard.

"something flirty but cute not perverted like you are all the time" she said over my shoulder

" hey am not pervy ….all the time" I looked at the keyboard and thought of something perfect.

_Hey cutie this Is elena – Elena _

" simple but flirty I like it" Caroline said then my phone vibrated sending me in shock .

_Are u talking to little ole me.- Bonnie _

_who else your the most gorgeous girl in Mystic falls – Elena _

" HEY" Carolina said smacking my arm. I gave a what am sorry face and went back to my phone.

_Next to you am sure ;)- Bonnie _

"i love you mr winky face" I said hugging my phone

_So when can I see you, you know outside of the prison doors we call school – Elena _

_How about tomorrow night – Bonnie _

_how about at the nature park near the old willow tree ill bring dinner if you bring the beautiful – Elena _

_Say around seven thirty – Bonnie_

_Its a date ;) - Elena _

_Most defiantly a date see you then Elena aka my vote for sexiest girl in Mystic falls ;) – Bonnie _

_You have my vote and see you then lovely :) – Elena_

Carolina and I both screamed jumping up and down " what will you wear" she said holding on to my shoulders. "what will you cook, what will say"

" I don't know" we both stared at each other in silence

" who cares you have a date with Bonnie" she screamed and we hoped around and yelled some more . "you where smooth on the phone" she said giving me a high five.

" thank you my friend" I said bowing

" but seriously what will you wear" Caroline said with her leader face on.

I was dressed into a short summer black dress, brown leather boots with my brown Stine field jacket , with my usual bracelets and my vervain necklace. Caroline curled my hair and put on my make up and she even painted my nails. Can we say perfect wing women. As for my part I made dinner. A chicken Alfredo pasta with a salad and garlic bread and I even stole my aunts aged wine for the occasion.

" smile, compliment her and make sure to talk more about her then you talk about yourself" Caroline said watching me walk to my car." tell me how it goes" she yelled as I started the engine.

" will do" I was nervous I couldn't even drive without my hand shaking and my palms sweating my legs where even quaking. When I arrived early to set up but apparently not early enough because there was Bonnie in a white long sleeved summer dress brown belt and her strapped sandals.

" hey am sorry I couldn't wait I guess" she said nervously

" its okay you can help me set up then" I said showing her the basket and the dark blue blanket. She smiled and took the blanket and spread it out under the willow tree as I set up the food and lite the candles.

" oww candles how romantic" she said watching me light them.

" well am not only a closet lesbian but a closet romantic as well" I said staring into her green eyes as the candle flames dance in there reflection. " so are you hungry"

" starving" she said taking a sit along with me.

" well for dinner we have chicken alferdo with salad and garlic bread and drum roll please" she gave me a soft drum roll against her lap " aged wine" I said pulling out the bottle and two glasses.

" wow you are a closet romantic" she said taking her glass

" let me" I said pouring the wine into her glass

It was silent as we ate not an awkward silence but a calm one as the candle light atmosphere soaked in , the blood red wine kicked in and the water trickled in the background.

" so tell me about yourself Elena" Bonnie said putting her cleaned plate in the basket.

" am a kid from a small town, my parents are dead died in a car crash, am seventeen and I have no idea where my life is going" I said drinking more wine. " and you"

" I am a only child, my mom abandoned my dad and I and my father has gone out to look for her so he ditched me with my alcoholic grandmother" she said with a grinning taking a bit of more wine in. "also I can only eat red and yellow skittles"

I laughed at the fact " what I love the purple skittles there my favorite"

" I cant do it ill buy a whole pack and just eat the red and yellow ones and give the rest to someone else" she said laughing

" weirdest thing ive ever heard" I said finding myself laughing uncontrollably and Bonnie found her self laughing alongside me as well.

" weirder then checking under your bed for monster and your how old... seventeen" she said still laughing

" who told you" I said. Someone had told my darkest secret

" your brother sold you out" she said

" so much for family loyalty" the laughing died down and a small silence fell

"about that night.. I wasn't... I only said yes to get to know you better" she said biting my lip. Which drove me close to insanity I wanted to bite that lip.

" you could have just talked to me" I said still starring at her lips

" I couldn't the only reason I talked to you that one night is because I was a little drunk and my shyness escaped me" she went back to biting her lip which had me teetering over the edge.

" liquid courage" I said all concentration on her lips " does Jeremy know"

" no.. I didn't use him and didn't mean too if I did. I didn't know he was your brother" she still biting her cherry red lip.

" why not ask Caroline" I said

" If I asked her she would have told you I was snooping around about you" she bite her lip hard her hands fumbling with the glass " am sorry"

I lend in to her close enough to smell the bittersweet wine on her breath "when you bite your lip you make me go insane...do you know what I do when am like this"

" what" she said lower than a whisper. The world stopped, the stars shined brighter but I didn't care because my lips was on hers. There on her lips I know it sounds lame but I don't care because there I found heaven . I pulled away from what seemed a lifetime. I opened my eyes to see her eyes turn into a dark emerald green and the flames of the candles lower slowly. I wasn't away long because next thing I know am wrapped in her arms as she pulls me down onto the cover with her. Are lips attached to each other her tongue asking for entrance. I grant it with a grin and her tongue began to wrestle mine as my hands found there way into her soft dark hair. Her hands caressed the small of my back as we laid there engulfed in each other. She fit me like a missing puzzle piece as if she belonged in my arms all along. Then just then I realized she could crush me with a single word of rejection. She could hurt me, tear me apart with a single look. Just then id never been so afraid and so in love in my whole entire life. The flames from the small candles that we lite seemed to reach the sky and joined the stars themselves where testimony to that love to that fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters , just to make myself clear. Also for all of those who reviewed thank you. To all of those who haven't...why don't you love me :'( haha please review I want to know what you guys think of my story. Please and Thank you. Also some of this chapter will be in Bonnie's point of view . Also there is drug use in this chapter so be ready**

**Bonnie POV**

" it was amazing" I said giggling over the phone. I was talking to Caroline on the phone about Elena and I's date. "she is a perfect gentleman...women and she is funny and sweet and gorgeous and and.."

" and what" Caroline said in anxiously

" so is her brother" I said defeated

" who do you like more" Carolina said

" I don't know. I've talked to them the same amount of time but with Elena I feel like am in bliss every time am with her but shes not out and I don't want to be her dirty little secret" I said pacing around my room

" Elena really likes you and I know she is guarded sometimes but she is sweet" Caroline said trying to help me make sense of it all

" Jeremy if I dated him it would be easy and he's cute and sweet and he treat me like am something precious" I said fighting a losing battle

" so does Elena" Caroline screamed " look this girl thinks the world of you"

" she does" I said shocked " either way I don't want to be her experiment I want to know she wants me and wants something more then some little fling... I don't want another Diana" I said stopping

"... I know she hurt you she screwed you over so bad I feel like I she dumped me to...but you cant let her being a horrible person stop you from loving again.. because if you pass this up. You could lose you soul mate" Carolina word brought tears to my eyes

" do you think she is my soul mate" I said drying my tears with my sleeves

" when you guys are together I feel the love and am just a bystander. When you two are together you both light up like the Biltmore house at Christmas time" she said laughing " don't think no one saw you two playing around at lunch and during the marathon at my place" she said

" Caroline Forbes knows everything" I said with a small laugh

" I know this too. That girl is head over heels in love with you"

" but soul mates... how do you possibly know that" I said still in doubt " you know I don't believe in that stuff anymore then I believe in my grandmothers witchcraft stories"

" give a few more meetings with Elena and try saying that again"

" okay sounds like a deal" I said confidently

" so anyway.. party in the woods at 11:00 friday don't forget"

" ill be there" I said hanging up looking at the calender "its only just Wednesday" I puffed

**Elena POV **

**Two Days Later **

" Party that's all you two do" Stephan said sitting with me while I waited for Damon

" we all have to have a hobby" I said with a smirk " hurry up Damon, Stephan is interrogating me"

" am coming" he said making his appearance..finally.

I was wearing my black skinny jeans, black boots and my blue and white sweater. Damon was in all black.

" and where off...wait where is the booze" he held up a bag of alcohol " and the grass" he held up the bag of weed. " we can leave now" I said walking toward the door.

" be careful children" Rose said

" speaking of children I have condoms too" Damon said with a sly grin

" we are the poster kids for bad influences" I said opening the door

we walk to the car Damon and I getting in and I wrapped the weed up into a blunt and light it up inhaling the smoke and blowing it out of the now moving car.

" pass it on" Damon said holding his hand out

" can you drive high" he looked at me like I just cursed him out and talked about his dead mother

" look CHILD ive been smoking since weed has been invented don't patronize me... and hand me the blunt" he said taking it from my hand. He took a long inhale and let out a large smoke cloud. Good thing about smoking with Damon is if cops stop us he just compels them to leave us alone and to walk away and also Damon is my favorite person to get high with he always gets good stuff. We smoked the whole twenty minute trip it took to get there needless to say we where pretty fair gone about time we arrived.

" time to break out the whisekyyyyy" Damon said parking in front of the trail and popping the trunk. Damon stumbles and we laughed uncontrollably still in motion to get the alcohol. When didn't stop laughing until we pulled out the bag and pulled out the whiskey each of us taking big swigs. Damon grabbed the bag and we headed to the party.

Everyone was not as far gone as Damon and I they where either getting there or almost close.

" Elena" I turned around to see Caroline waving me down

" whats uppp" I said staggering to her, smile on my face

" how high are you" she said staring a me

" no Care its Hey how are you" I said putting my finger against her lips

She shook her head pulling my arm dragging me somewhere. About time I could comprehend where I was at I was surrounded by Matt and Tyler.

" see you found her" Tyler said with a red cup in his hand

" yep high as a kite and ready to spill" she said letting me go

" what am not spilling any thing" I said " no am not, id never spill you baby" I said in baby voice to my whiskey bottle. " hey you hang out with my brother where is he" I said poking Tyler in the chest.

" I don't know somewhere around here" he said annoyed

" Ill go find him" I said suddenly chipper. Haha chipper.

" not until you answer are questions" Caroline said standing in my way.

" I plead the fifth amendment" I said slurred

" good one but where not in court so how do you feel about Bonnie be honest" Caroline said

"only thing she can be..look half of that bottle is gone" Matt said pointing to my whiskey bottle

" pointing is rude" I said holding it close " hey there he is" I said seeing my brother walk into the woods far from the crowd " ill go say hey" I escaped from the circle and chased after Jeremy. " Jer wait up" I said following him deep into the woods. All of the sudden my feet escaped me and I went falling to the ground quickly getting back to my feet. "oops" I said looking around and finding out Jer bear was gone. I decided to go back no reason to get eaten by a bear only to find my brother. " ive missed you" wait that's Jeremy's voice I hid behind a tree and saw Jeremy kissing some girl " me too"...Bonnie. I lend forward to see my worst fear was right. It was Bonnie wrapped in my brothers arms. The next scene was worst when my little brother stuck his tongue down her throat and she just pulled in closer. My heart broke. I was shot down from my cloud nine feeling of high and drunkenness to come back to a cold reality.

"MHMM" Bonnie moaned " I hope there is more where that came from" she said clinging to his waist

"come home with me tonight and there will be...don't worry my sister is away with her emo brother friends and my aunts is staying at Alaric's so we will be alone until noon." he said giving her another kiss. Ow hell nah he is kissing my Bonnie and trying have sex with her. I have to put a stop to this. he wont win am the better Gilbert.

" okay" she said softly. Another bullet to my already wounded heart.

" okay" he said in agreement and lead her back to the party. I rushed back I had to find Damon we had to become the ultimate cock blocks. My phone buzzed and I saw Stephan's name appear.

" hey Stephan whats up"

" Damon has gotten himself in a bit of trouble"

" what kind"

" the witchy kind" he said

" where is he"

" old Lockwood slave chambers Rose is already there" I looked around and saw Jeremy and Bonnie head to there car and I looked at the trail that lead to the Slave Chambers. Needless to say I chose the Slave Chambers.

When I arrived I saw Bonnie's Grandmother and Damon tied to a chair and a stake to his heart " Mrs. Bennett" I screamed

" Elena, you have no place here go home. You are meddling in things that don't concern you" she said digging the stake into his chest drawing blood.

" he is my best friend this concerns me in ever way" I said stepping closer

" you friend is a blood sucking demon are you aware of that" she said looking me coldly in the eyes

" you never had a problem knowing that before Shelia" Stephan said coming out of the darkness

" thats before he touch my granddaughter" she said driving it in a little more making him scream in pain

" get up Damon your stronger then her get up" I yelled to him

" he is not only drunk on whiskey but also Vervain" she said driving the stake in deeper causing him to tighten his jaw.

" he only touched her that one night and it was an accident" I said speaking about the date night at the grill

" no he came to the other night after your date" she said looking at me with knowing eyes " and compelled her...but to say what Mr. Salvatore" she said digging the stake in deeper. " the deal was Stephan, I let you live in peace only if you stay away from my family and your brother failed to keep that part of are bargain..now tell me what you said" she said pulling out a piece of vervain grinding it in his wound.

"no" I screamed running toward him as he screamed in agony

" one step closer and ill kill" She said putting the stake back in the wound " what did you say"

" shell hate me Elena will...just kill me" he said softly

" No I wont just tell her please" I said tears slipping from my eyes to the cold ground

"yes please tell us Mr. Salvatore" Mrs Bennett said holding the dagger steady.

" I told her...I said to her..you will no longer... have feelings for Elena" my heart was completely shattered that was the nuclear bomb to my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampires Diaries or the characters and all that good stuff. If its just telling me about how you feel about the story so far or pointing out my grammatical errors (because I know there in there somewhere) I want to know so please review. Please and Thank you :) Also am out on Christmas break from college so that's why my updates are every other hour haha but when I go back on the 11th ill try to post every Friday. Sound like a Deal?**

Mrs. Bennett pushed the chair over landing Damon on his back. Giving Damon a look she walk in between Stephan, Rose and I. " Stay away from granddaughter Stephan and your girlfriend and your brother too and unfortunately you too Elena" I turned to her with pleading eyes

" why I would never do her harm.. you know me since I was a child" I said

" where the Salvatore Brothers roam death follows and if they are the company you chose to keep I cannot have you around my granddaughter. I know I have keep you since you where in diapers but I will protect my own before anyone else. I love you Elena that's why I must warn you stay away from them or your life will end prematurely and I do not want to bury you...burying your parents was enough" she said staring me in the eyes " if any of you some much as look in her direction I will have you all dead...am I clear Mr. Salvatore" she said turning to Stephan. He looked at her with a nodded. " I will remove the trance Damon has put on her" she said to me " when I do she will try to reach out to her but you cannot have her I will not have this life for her...one of vampires and one of that of a Lesbian do you hear me Elena" I nodded unable to form words " Don't you dare hurt Elena"she said to Stephan " I have said my piece so I bid all of you a farewell" with that she walked away into the darkness of the woods.

"come on lets get him untied" Stephan said

" why didn't you stop her" I said

"She had a spell casted on us we couldn't move you where the only one that was free...but lets get him undone" Stephan said running to Damon

" no you do it am going home" I said turning to the woods

" you have no car its a hour walk back let me take you" Rose said

" no I want to be alone right now" I said holding back tears

" we wont talk let me just drive you home please" she said

"let her Elena please" Stephan said

I caved in and got in the car with Rose and as promised not one word was spoken. She dropped me off in front of my house as I ran in just in time to see Jeremy walk up stairs." wheres Bonnie" I said.

" her Grams called told her to get home it was a emergency...are you okay" he said seeing my tears

" yeah never better" I said on the brink of tears

" Elena" he said stepping forward. I just shook my head and ran to my room and locked the door curling up in my bed.

She is all ive ever wanted, I never even got the chance to love her and now she has been stripped away from me. Why in the hell would Damon do that to me. He knew I loved her, he knew, how could he I trusted that asshole. When no one understood him I took him in and made him my friend and this is how he repays me. Know I cant even look at her from a far. Tears streamed from my eyes. The cuts of betrayal and lost love where covering my heart. I didn't want to move from the bed it hurt to even breath. I remember the last conversation I had with her uncompelled.

_**One day ago, Thursday evening**_

" _so tell me how am the weird one" I said cuddled up in Bonnie's arms. We where in her room her grandma away for a couple hours at a friends house._

" _you don't like cookie monster that makes you weird" she said snuggling up closer_

" _he is a big fur ball who steals cookie and he sounds like a grown man hes creepy and Elmo is too" I said stating my case _

" _weird one " she mocked _

" _whatever am the cutest one then" I said sticking my tongue out _

" _yes you are" she said giving me a kiss and another and another " one more" she whispered _

" _one more" I said softer. We kissed one more time making it last longer then the others._

" _but your still the weirdo" she said crinkling her cute nose._

" _excuse me what" I said turning and tickling her_

" _weirdo" she said fighting my hands and gasping for air in between laughs. She pinned me holding my hands down above my head while she straddled me . " but your cute" she said catching her breath. With that she lend down and kissed my lips and her tongue entered my mouth. I bite and nibbled softly on her lip and continued to let are tongues do there dance together. We kissed for several more seconds until Bonnie rolled off me and laid beside me staring into my eyes. " your absolutely beautiful" she whispered. We kissed again and I pulled her into my arms._

" _if am beautiful then you are a angel" I said into her cute elf like ears" my lovely angel" I said putting my nose into her hair. We fell asleep in each others arms for a couple hours until we heard her grandmother open the front door._

I fell asleep in my tears being awake was to painful. My dreams where worst Bonnie was in them. Smiling and giggling I couldn't stand it. Though at least in my dreams am happy I can see her again.

**Five Days Later **

Every night since the incident ive been avoiding everyone. Stephan stares at me in the hallways as if to say something but my face clearly states that I don't want to hear it. Stephan, I know wants to even things out between Damon and I but betrayal is one thing I cant forgive. Bonnie as promised by Mrs. Bennett is un compelled and giving me stares with her shining green eyes but I just turn away. I cant be next to her Mrs. Bennett is right the life ive chosen isn't right for her, it isn't right for me to drag her into it. She deserves a big white fence with a nice house, a loving husband, two kids and a golden retriever. A normal life free of vampires, witches and me. I hate that I cant be with her but I would hate even more if something happen to her on my account.

" Hey Elena" I looked up from my diary as I laid on my bed

" Dammit Damon get the hell out of my house" I said shutting my dairy and jumping off my bed

" here me out" he screamed

" why should I" I yelled back

" because you haven't exactly given me time to explain myself. You ignore all my calls, you don't talk to Stephan and you been ignoring us for the past five fucking days" he said getting in my face

"why should I give you the time of day you fucked me over and tried to take my girl away from me I should have put that wooden dagger in your chest two years ago in the woods" I said not backing down

"but you didn't" he said staring in my eyes

" and look and what my decision has cost me" I walked to my window opening it. "get out"

" I did what I did to protect you. Shes a unknown witch a powerful one at that if she would have found out about us she would have killed you and I both" he said not moving

" how are you so sure" I said looking him in the eyes

" when I touched her, I saw what ever she saw. There was you...blood coating your shirt, gasping for air , calling out to me, Stephan and rose and for her to help you but she just looked down at you and turned her back" he said coldly

" your lying" I screamed fist shaking

" you saved my life in the woods that night and I will save yours its best you stay away from her. I wont lose my only friend"

"your lying" I said as if in some kind of trance

" I wish I was...i want your happiness more then anything but not with her it will only end in your death" he said walking to the window " all I ask is that you believe me, you don't have to forgive me just believe in me like that night in the woods" with that he was gone and I was confused, lost and in even more pain.

The next day I decdied to ditch out on school I couldnt deal with it all. So I stayed at home ate, watch cartoons and wallowed in my own self pity. All the events of the past week simmering in my brain. **knock knock **I open the door to greet a upset Tyler Lockwood

" out of all the people..did Jeremy kiss another one of your not girlfriends" I said with a smirk Tylerisnt exactly my favorite person.

" haha Elena why the hell have you been avoiding Bonnie" he said with his usual scowl

" why does this concern you" I said

"Bonnie is my friend Caroline isnt the only one who has known her since she was a toddler" he said with a smirk

" if you havent heard grandma Bennett has forbidden me to be around Bonnie" I said giving him a bad ass smile learned from one Damon Salvatore

"why you fucking her" he said grin widing

" am dating"

" save it princess" he said interrupting me " I know your gay and Stephan is your little cover up"

" how" I said shocked

" Bonnie let it slip why she was balling her eyes out because she doesn't understand why your being a bitch" he said with a hiss

"dont you think I want to see her" I yelled " I cant she cant be dragged in to my life and her grandmother forbids me from stepping with in a ten feet radius of her"

" where did the Elena go who didn't give a shit what anyone said who did what was right even if it was stupid.. look that girl loves you go get her"

" I cant I wont let her be hurt by me" I felt my eyes water

" your already hurting her stop being a coward and fight for what you deserve" he looked me in the eye and left. Dammit cant I go a day with out someone making me make hard decisions.

I made a call to Tyler I told him to bring her out of city limits to the open field hopefully her grandmas radar on me wouldn't go pass Mystic Falls. I stood there in my cutoff jeans and black Beatles shirt soaking in the spring summer sunset. Until I say Tyler roll up with a delighted Bonnie and a smiling Caroline. " as you ordered" he said opening Bonnie's door. With a smile she ran to me leaping in my arms. I spun her around yelping hoping it wasn't a dream.

" grandma told me to stay away from you" she said as I put her down

" yeah am the bad girl your parents warn you about" I said still holding her

" whats going on why does grandma care" she said looking my eyes. I couldn't tell her the truth but I cant tell the pretty face a lie

" your grandma knows where.. dating or was or maybe we didn't even start" I said rambling on

" shhh" she giving me a quick kiss. Getting a awww from Caroline and a eye roll from Tyler. " I don't care what she thinks I like you a lot and I wont to explore this new relationship and for the record I thought we where dating" she said with a smirk

" but Jeremy" I said remembering the night Damon told her to not like me, not go after my brother there had to be something to that.

" I don't know what came over me.. we didn't do anything but kiss that night I want you not, him" she said with a worried face.

" I want you more then anything too but this is to dangerous I cant put you in danger I wont" I said pulling he off me

" I can handle myself" she said pleading

" I know but it make it a hell of a lot easier if I wasn't in the picture.. am trouble run" I said looking her in the eyes.

" you've been the one good thing in my life since my mom ran away I wont lose you without a fight" she said

" a big fight"

" a epic one" she said laying a kiss on my lips

" I only wants what is best for you"

" then you should stop running and let me caught you" she said holding on to my shirt.

" allow me the honor" a familiar voice said

" grandma" Bonnie said shocked

when I looked up I was covered in blood my own and Bonnie was staring at me in shock. I whispered her name, screamed to Stephan, Damon and Rose to forgive me they where right. the pain was unbearable the blood was everywhere spreading to the ground.

" one more step and ill kill her" Mrs. Bennett said

"NOOO" Bonnie screamed

" then step away" Bonnie turned away running to her grandmother

" What the hell Elena" Tyler screamed Caroline was shocked unable to move.

"dormire et oblivisci fuerit dies scopis" as Mrs. Bennett chanted those words Caroline and Tyler collapsed unmoving. The wind picked up and the sun was gone Bonnie beside her grandma.

" what did you do" Bonnie yelled

" they'll be fine but Elena..." she said out of no where a man with glasses stared down at me

" Dr. Davis I thought you should know the man who will kill you" with that he stuck a sliver blade into my heart piercing all the way into my body digging the end of the blade into the ground. Death was upon me it covered me with the warmth of my blood and the slow beat of my heart. The sweetest song of death was hearing Bonnie say my name one last time.

**So hoped you guys liked my story I know sad ending right. Thanks for reviewing and reading see ya next Story... nah am joking I wouldn't end it here haha next chapter will come out soon. And I also would like to thank Google Translate for my " spell" haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys we all know how this goes. I don't own any Characters of Vampire Diaries or the show or the books so there happy lawyers. Also review please review if you don't I wont know what am doing right or wrong. Its like am blind and you guys are my seeing eye dogs point me in the right direction haha. Please and Thank you :)**

I woke up gasping for air " thnak God it works I thought the witch pulled one on us" Rose said rushing to my side.

" thank God you took longer then expected to wake up" Stephan said looking down at me. I was in Damons bed in Stephan's baggy shirt and shorts.

" what happen I was dead I saw Bonnie's grandma kill me or that guy kill me" I said looking around in panic

" good thing you where wearing your necklace we had it enchanted by a witch friend of ares, so if any supernatural deaths happened to you, you would come back alive" Stephan said pointing to my Silver vervain necklace.

" so am alive and but how did I end up here" I said

" for a should be dead girl you ask a lot of questions" Damon said walking in

" ow my loyal friend" I said with a scoff

"hey whose bed and house are you in..ow yeah mine and to answer your question miss ungrateful pants they dropped your dead body with a note on it on are front door" he said now next to the bed "and it reads" he said pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket clearing his throat " I warned you to stay away and now you will end up just like your slutty friend"

" am not a slut" I said gasping

" am glad them throwing your dead body on are door step doesn't offend you but the word slut does" Damon said with a sarcastic smile.

" so now what do we do" I said

" well first we get you out of town" Stephan said

" what no this witch has started something, she thinks she can mess with Elena Gilbert and just get away with it that would be a negative" I said

" yes burn the witches" Damon said

" all of them...but Bonnie" I said

Damon rolled his eyes " fine we'll save your girlfriend"

" this is all sweet and gallant but how do you expect to win against two powerful witches and add on the fact your human and have no plan" Rose said

" I think on my feet the more spontaneous the less they will expect" I said " and first thing is to expose myself to them show them I wont die easy"

"is that smart" Stephan said worried

" the smartest thing she has ever said" Damon said

" yeah I know...hey" I said understanding I was being insulted

" look if I expose myself as alive we can gain the upper hand for a while and we'll there all shocked trying to figure out why am not singing in Jesus choir we will strike"

" how and when" Rose said

"dont know cant tell you" I said " but it will be great"

" so you have no plan and you just basically want to wing it" Rose said looking at me like I had just walked into the mens bathroom.

"...yeah never very good with plans"

" can we atleast get a rough draft before we risk are lives" Rose said

"ill go up to her and tell her I only want the best for Bonnie and that I wont hurt her"

" and if she doesnt want to play nice" Damon said

" ill make her"

My horrible plan a go I walk up to Bonnie's front door in a black dress and a red tie and my lether jacket and lucky necklace.

" Elena" Dr. Davis said answering the door.

" in the flesh all alive and not dead" I said walking in

" I figured you would be back" Mrs. Bennett said looking at me

" you killed me" I said walking up to her

" no I tested you any fool crazy enough to come back to there killers house for a girl.. is worthy of her" she said sipping some tea.

" you knew all along I would come back" I said confused

"the whole time I felt the little spell casted on the necklace it is the same one that is put on the rings of the Gilbert men I should know I helped make one of them" she said looking up at me " Bonnie is upstairs hating me as she should"

" so your going to let me date her now"

" unfortunately all I hear is Elena this Elena that you killed my Elena ….what a drama queen but she knows now about you and your friends and herself"

" I was going to tell her in due time"

"time up she already knows" Mrs Bennett said "but go on ahead upstairs she would like to see you"

I marched up stairs to hear Bonnie crying listening " Follow you into the dark" by Death Cab For Cutie." good song" I said coming in

" Elena" she screamed in disbelief grabbing me into a strong hug.

" is this a dream" I gave her a kiss holding my lips on hers for a good while " nope this is real"

" so you know everything" I said holding on to her

" yeah am a witch, your friends are vampires Grandma filled me in but how are you alive" she said staring into my eyes

" you know witch magic"i said tapping my necklace.

" yeah for that" she said giving me a another kiss this time the things in the room started to levitate

" um Bonnie" I said looking around the room

" ow yeah" everything fell back into place " I cant quite control my powers yet so there all haywire"

"your so cute so who is Mr. meet you maker down stairs" I said

" Dr. Davis he is a very knowledgeable warlock he came here to help his friend with something said it could only be found in Mystic falls.. Grams is helping him she said for me to just concentrate on my training and stay out" she said worried

" and do it whatever is going on we wont be much help I don't want you finding trouble" I said knowing that face its the am getting to the bottom of this face. She shook her head giving me another kiss.

" I don't have to find trouble it comes to me in the form of a beautiful olive skinned goddess" she said getting on her tiptoes kissing me.

" I guess am just addicted to corrupting the sweet and innocent" I said kissing her back.

" I like when trouble finds me it has the sweetest lips" she said giving me a longer kiss pulling me on to the bed lips still attached. Until my phone vibrated I answered without looking hoping to end the conversation quick.

" what they hell happened last night are you okay what was that" It was a very freaked out Tyler Lockwood

" What calm down" I said

" Bonnies Grandma casted spells made us pass out and and"

" Tyler I think the drugs we took last night messed you up"

" we didnt take drugs"  
" yes we did we meet at the field and got messed up remember" Bonnie looked at me worried I hoped he fell for my lie.

" yeah yeah I remember" he said calming down

" yeah just a bad trip see am fine nothing happen to me last night it fine Tye"

" yeah yeah fine ill see you" he said

" see you"

" what the hell was that all about" Bonnie said

" he remembered last night all of it.. I thought your grandma erased his memories "

" she did I know for a fact Caroline remembers nothing I called her this morning" she said wide eyed

" but Tyler remembers everything how why"

" I don't know" she said panicked.

I left Bonnie's house despite her begging to let her come with me . Her grandmother and Dr. Davis had disappeared. I had to go talk to Damon and Stephan see what they know.

" either your witch sucks or he is a supernatural being" Damon said looking up from his book

" Tyler a supernatural being that's crazy ive known him since I could walk" I said taking Damon's book

"its the only logical answer and I know for a fact the Lockwoods come from a line of werewolves" Stephan said charming in

" so his a werewolf" I said in disbelief

" unless his killed somebody he isn't a full one and give me that" Damon said snatching the book away.

" so what am I suppose to say when he brings it up" I said looking at there faces for a answer

" just keep up the same story. Bad trip" Damon said

" cant you compel him" I said

" no we cant compel other supernatural beings" Damon said as if I already knew

" but you did it to Bonnie" I said

" thats before she became all witchy on us" he said closing his book

" so keep lying to him until he believes it" I said

" yep" they said in unison.

I groaned I could tell this was going to end up bad.

Tyler called me a little bit after I left Stephan's and asked to meet at the grill. I waited there anxiously waiting to see what questions he had for me. He walked almost running to the table taking a sit. " It wasn't a bad trip" he said

" yes it was" I retorted

" then why was Caroline there she doesn't do pills" he said

" someone had to take you home"

" I called her she doesn't remember a thing from that night either" think on your feet Elena

" how am I suppose to know why she cant remember I was just as gone as you" I said hoping the answer would satisfy him. I saw the anger in his face boil and his grasp on the glass cup got tighter.

" I know what I saw, your covering something up and I will find out" he said growling with that he stormed out. As soon as he walked out I got a call from Bonnie.

" hey sweetheart" I said softly

" I have some tough news" she said worried

" what are you dumping me already" I said jokingly

" we havent even started dating so dont jump the gun but I was looking in the Grimwore"

" The what" I said

" a spell book and I found out that Tyler couldn't have remember" she said

" yes he can his a werewolf" I said

" I know I sensed it when he came over a hour ago"

" he came over" I said worried

" yeah asking questions about that night I told him he had a bad trip. Sticking to the story"

" he definitely is not going to let this die but anyway what did you find" I said getting back on topic. Hoping this isn't going to be more bad news.

" it doesn't matter if Tyler is a werewolf in order to void that spell he needed another witch to cast a mental protection spell on him"

" theirs another witch in town" I said in disbelief

" yeah and whatever they want I have a feeling its not good"

" don't worry ill make sure you and everyone else I love is protected I promise even if it kills me"

" don't say things like that Elena"

" Goodnight Beautiful"

she huffed " Goodnight my little Hero" I smirked and hung up the phone. I walked out side and looked up at the full moon. My story had only just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything associate with it, besides this story. Also review please and I am thinking about making sex scenes later on in the future. Let's all be aware I've never written one before but if you would like one or more haha ;) tell me.0 **

"Why are you here" Mrs. Bennett said as I walked into her home. "Bonnie is not here she is with her human friends" she said emphasizing human.

" am human too I just hang out with the supernatural" I said " but am here because I need your help as your aware your magic didn't work on Taylor so there has to be another witch around beside you and Dr. Davis" I said taking a sit in her lazy boy.

" why not get Bonnie to help you she'd be more willing" she said coldly

"I know you don't like me but I want you to know I'm not going to drag Bonnie into this anymore then I have too. I'll keep her safe… I just need you to help me track down this witch so I can see what he or she wants" I said hoping to get her to work with me.

"….. I can do an energy location spell but it will give you the location of every witch In town just not the one you're looking for" she said with a sigh

" thank you Mrs. Bennett" I said excited

" yeah yeah get the candles and put them evenly in a circle on the table and bring me a bowl of water and my potted plant from the kitchen" she said getting up and getting the Grimwore.

"yes mamm" I said getting up and getting all the items and doing as she said. We both sat down and all of the sudden the candles lite themselves and the flames rose, water droplets hovered in the air and the plant bloomed as she chanted. Then it stopped she was silent, the flames where low, water in bowl but the plant was full of life. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down four locations.

" the first one is my house, the second is Dr. Davis, the third is Bonnies Location and this one is your witches" she said handing me the paper.

"witches as in more than one" I said grabbing the paper

"It looks like a Covenant be careful more witches, more power" she said

"Thank you I'll go check it out" I said walking out the door. I thought about calling Damon and telling him about my find but I thought it would be better if I went alone. No need to drag in more people than necessary especially a hot headed vamp. The location she wrote down was in a cave deep in the woods. Look like today is a day for a hike. I took the God awful walk up to the cavern hoping these witches where friendly. Kind of like Sabrina the teenage witch, maybe they'll have a talking cat. I walk in and was greeted by a group of four teenagers surrounding a alchemy circle.

" we wondered who would come for us we sensed your little location spell" a boy with dark shaggy hair said.

"Correction it wasn't mine am human" I said hands up "but I am here to find out which one of you but a mental protection spell on my friend" walking forward bad move next thing I know my head feels like someone is stabbing it over and over again. I fell to the ground grunting on pain as the little bitches laughed at me.

" why should we tell you anything" a little blonde girl said

"maybe if she begs" a giant red haired boy said with a laugh

Wait I know them they go to school with me and that brunette she " ahhhh" the pain intensified.

" so?" the dark haired boy said " we can make it all stop if you just ask nicely for it" he said evily

" fuck….you assholes" they laughed and the pain turned up blood dripped from my mouth

" one last chance Elena just beg for mercy and y'all receive it" a brunette girl said petting my head.

"Stop it" a black boy with hazel eyes said walking in the cave

"but Luka" the red head said in disbelief "she's a Gilbert it's are chance to get revenge"

" I SAID STOP" he yelled like that my pain stopped. I stumbled up catching my breath.

" what in the hell did I do to you" I said and like Brunette whipped around and gave me a eyes that could kill.

" your brother…destroyed my life" the girl said

" Rene this is not the way to do things" Luka said

" how it is" she screamed " my life is hell because of him" a depressing shadow covered everyone's face.

"she didn't do anything to deserve this" Luka said

" what did he do" I said I have to know what is worth the hell they sent me through.

"he didn't even tell her" she yelled

" tell me now" I said

" another time" Luka said " let them cool down first...now why are you here"

"… Tyler Lockwood" I said hoping it would ring a bell

" the boy I but the protection spell on, what about him" Luka said with a grin

" why did you, whats your plan" I said gaining strength

"his mother asked me too to protect him from compulsion from your little vampires" he said

"and also witch spells" I said

" any that would affect his memory" he said

" why did you do it how much did she pay you"

" nothing it was just a favor" he said

"for another" I said

"if we need one in the future yes"

"what are you doing in town"

"Just here making sure these young warlocks and wizards use their gifts wisely" he said gesturing to the group of Gilbert haters

"well that sure as hell didn't use it wisely when they mind fucked me" I said

" trust me they will be punished for it no need to cause any extra attention" he said

"there on my shit list know that but there on the bottom so there safe for now" I said walking out

" Elena don't worry Jeremy will be safe from my Covenant that is…he has no need to be dragged into any of this"

"Keep that promise and Ill keep calm next time I see you and your gang of Gilbert haters walking the streets"

"we have a deal"

I walked out to my car enjoying the fresh air, clear head and cell services that revealed six missed calls from Bonnie and three voice mails. First voicemail:

_Elena pick up the phone am worried grams told me about where you went I need to know your safe._

Second Voicemail

_ELENA please pick up the phone am freaking out Elena _

Third Voicemail

_ELENA PICK UP THE PHONE I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU AM GOING TO KILL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU AGAIN….WE ARE NEVER CUDDLING AGAIN..NO MORE KISSES SHIT NOTHING._

She is so cute when she's cusses causes she can't. But I wonder if she I serious about that no cuddling thing. I know she's not serious about the kissing, she addicted to these lips or is she. Maybe I should call her. I picked up the phone dialing her number quickly " hey my little bunny" I said sweetly

"where are you tell me know what happened, are you hurt, who did it ill kill them I learned this new spell"

"breath baby am fine just got a bad headache witches aren't the best welcoming party"

"What did they do"

"Damon" I said

"yeah am at the Salvatore's looking for you" she said pissed

"I'll be there is a second just tell Damon to stay away from you"

"but she smell so good" Damon said

I hung up getting into my car speeding to the Salvatore's. I came in to a pissed off Bonnie and a concerned Damon.

" just gave me a headache is all am fine" I said walking to Bonnie

"why don't I believe you" she said caressing my cheek

"because your over protective" I said with a grin

"say the one who wouldn't get me involved even if she is walking it a cavern of death"

"if anyone dies its me no one else"

"see I... We have problem with that" Damon said

"no whatever is going on it has to do with my family so ill keep it there"

"we'll its my brother and sisters are involved as well so its my problem too" Bonnie said standing up to me. Sexy.

"and…I do whatever the hell I like so its my problem too…miss death wish" he said with a classic smirk.

I just huffed they were determined to be in the middle and was determined to keep them out. After my briefing with Bonnie and Damon and an hour of kissing/being scolded by Bonnie I went home.

"hey Elena" Alaric said looking up from the t.v. Jenna wrapped in his arms

"Jeremy" I said in response

"upstairs" he said with a questioning look. I marched upstairs and opened his door

"Knocking, is a nice gesture you know" he said pulling off his headphones.

" Does a girl named Rene ring a bell to you" I said arms crossed

" yeah we got messed up at a party together one time and I sold her some…product once" he said slowly.

"is that all nothing else, nothing that could make her hate you or us for that matter"

"No…what happened are you okay" he said worried

"…no either she's crazy or you're hiding something"

"What" he said in disbelief

I just shook my head and walked to my room. I need a temporary suicide. I needed sleep. I popped a couple off sleeping pills and drifted off.

" so can you do it" Caroline said to me as she cornered me in the hallway

"fine ill man your pin knock down thingy booth but only if I can glue them together" I said

"but then you cant knock them down" she said

"exactly it more fun for me to watch if no one wins" I said with a smirk

"no…just man the booth" she said slamming the clip board in my chest " 5 to 8 is your time be there or ill kill you" ha get in line sister I have a Covenant or Withes, a warlock and a overprotective grandma witch already ahead of you.

"ill be there" I said sticking my tongue out

"save it for Bonnie" she whispered as she walked away. Dang she is getting good with come backs. Speaking of my earthy goddess I looked up and saw her speaking to a smiling Jeremy. What the hell is my baby bro smiling so big with my Bonnie? "hey little bro" I said walking over to them ruffling Jeremy's hair.

"Sis" he said someone annoyed. ow did I ruin your little moment.

"Bonnie can I have a word"

"yes master" she said sarcastically. Jeremy walked away with a pissed off look.

"so you do know am yours and you are mine right" I said

"ow am I cause no one asked me" she said with a smirk

"well maybe this person is waiting for the perfect moment"

"well maybe if this person would stop chasing dangerous creatures and take this girl out on a date maybe she might have time too"

"maybe…this person would like to take you out let's say sometime tomorrow night say at the belle note festival in Richmond"

" this person would like that a lot say pick them up at six"

" then they say it's a date" I grinned

She gave me a huge smile and twirled my brown lock in her hand before she walked off to class.

"So smooth" Tyler said sneaking up

" like water" I said

" so can you be less you know…gay" he whispered

"why I play the straight girl so well" I said spinning around in my flowery dress

"use to now you're getting sloppy and people are asking around about you"

"like who" I said somewhat concerned

"You know just the regular gossipers but if you keep your prancing act up they'll be hunting you down and dragging you to the nearest pool of holy water"

"thanks for the lookout Jacob ill try to be more ladylike next time" I said sarcastically batting my eyes.

"good because we all have enough to handle without ideas of you know…queers dancing around here"

"I just like girls am not a cancer" I said

"To them you should be" he said walking away. Can't I just kiss girls in peace?


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Diaries as we are all well aware. So to the story.**

" hey sunshine" Damon said as I helped set up the carnivial at the school. I beg Care for set up so I could take Bonnie out.

" hey asshole you know am still mad at you for the how compel stunt you pulled on Bonnie right?" I said checking stuffed animals for inventory.

" but why?" he said in a childish voice as he picked up a teddy bear put it in front of his face.

"cut it out" I said grabbing the bear counting it as marked "you tried to make my dream girl forget me that's why"

" she is bad news for you and most importantly…me who knows what those Bennett bitchs are capable of"

" hey don't call her a bitch" I yelled

" ow did I say bitch I meant witch" he said with a smirk

"why are you here anyway" I said rolling my eyes

"well I did some research on that Luca kid he is the son of Dr. Davis aka the guy who is here on mysterious business with the oldest Bennett witch"

" I still don't know why there in town"

"whatever it is it not Vampire friendly I bet"

" we have to dig deeper then something about them being here unsettles me"

" there is no we leave it to me and Stephan you just continue counting teddy bears and other plush toys" he said throwing a bear in a card board box.

" whatever you say master" I said annoyed

" Good girl" he said and with that he was gone another vampire magic trick. Either way tonight was going to be great and no supernatural events will occur hopefully.

After I got done counting plush toys and putting up signs I jetted to my house to get dressed. I decided on Black jeans, black boots and a red sweater and my jacket. Simple but classy. This has been my second date with Bonnie and I am still shaking and my palms are sweating gross. Why am so nervous? I look at the clock and it's only an hour until I have to pick her up. Watch me make a complete ass of myself too. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I look at the screen to see Bonnies name and her beautiful picture take up my screen.

" hey hunny" I said sweetly

" bad news"

"what" I said worried dead still

" you cant come to mine grams refuse for you to have any romantic events with me " she said like it was the most stupidest thing she ever heard

"why not"

" she says it brings to much attention to us and she still doesn't like the fact where seeing each other like..at all"

" so no date" I said like a sad puppy

" I didn't say that I just said not to come to mines so ill drive to yours be there in about 15 mintues okay lena" she said. I love when she calls me Lena.

" okay love see you in a few"

" alright" with that she hung up and my heart stopped had she ever been to my house. I cleaned up so fast I think I broke something. I was on my knees scrubbing the floor when she knocked at the door. I straighted myself up gave myself a small pep talk and opened the door.

" Hey Elena"

" What the fuck Damon" I said as he entered the house

" What can I not see my favorite Lesbian off on her second date ever with the girl I specifically told her to stay away from"

" no you can't and why do you hate her so much"

" Don't get me wrong she is a hot piece of ass but can't you find one who isn't Mystic falls own Sabrina the teenage witch"

"She's a witch so what your fucking Edward Cullen get over it I like her"

"First of all I have better hair then Edward Cullen and second she is bad news for you trust me I know bad girls I chased one for over a hundred years"

"You have no evidence to prove it and I don't care I think I could really care for this girl you know. Ive always had to hide who I am and with her I don't have to. I won't just give up on her because your Vampire senses are tingling"

"Fine turn into a toad and see if I care I just warned you she is bad news…a bad news Bennett"

"Thank you for wasting my time and yours but I've got a beautiful girl to see so if you please would show your ass the door" I said pointing to the door he gave a scoff and walked out.

"I warned you" he said walking away.

A couple second later Bonnie walked up in jean shorts and long white shirt and jacket.

"Wow" I all I could muster my hormones where going insane.

" wow yourself lovely" she said laying a small kiss on my lips " so I was thinking lets ditch this whole belle note festival and lets call in a pizza watch some movies and drinking some wine" she said laying another kiss on me.

"Why no Belle Note" I said with a puppy face.

" you too cute but its just some people I don't want to see will be there"

" like" I said giving her another kiss

" I rather not talk about it"

I sighed and closed the door leading her too the living room.

" I brought the movies and wine but the pizza you have to order" she said handing me the house phone. Pulling the wine and movies out of her purse.

" so you had this planned out huh" I said grabbing the phone playfully.

"maybe" she said with a smile

" your such a bad girl" I said pulling her into a rough playful kiss.

"Just trying to keep up" she said kissing me back. I shook my head and called in a large pizza as Bonnie set everything up.

" so what where you and Jeremy talking about n the halls yesterday" I said sitting down on the couch next to her.

" for someone who isn't my girlfriend you ask a lot of questions" she said sipping her wine.

" give me the evening and ill change that" I said with a wink. She grinned taking a sip of wine again.

" he asked me out on a date" she said

" and you said" I said pouring me a glass

" nothing you walked up before I could answer"

" great timing" I said with a fist pump

"I would have said maybe"

" why maybe" victory short livied

"cant wait forever on you" she said playfully

" forever is today" I said getting up I rushed to my room and pulled out a charm bracklet and rushed it down stairs to her. I got down on one knee infront of her and pulled out the bracklet and a note handing the note to her.

" will you be mine yes or yes" she said reading the slip of paper "so many options I don't know which one the right one"

"ow pick the second one I like that one the best" I said with a smile

" mhmmm I guess I pick that one" she said giggling

" since you chose the right answer you get a reward" I pulled out the braclet putting it on her wrist.

" I love it" she said with the biggest smile ever as she fell on me wrapping me in a hug. " so I guess I can tell everyone am taken now" she said holding up there wrist.

"Yep and so can I taken by the only angel to ever visit Mystic Falls" I said kissing her." Just promise me never take it off okay"

" I promise" she said with a smile. I need her to keep it on every charm was full of Vervain.

Not going to lie after the pizza arrived and Bonnie and I stuffed are faces. We were rolling around on the floor playing are role as horny teenagers. I sucked on her bottom lip and tangled my fingers in her hair as I moaned in her mouth. Somehow her lips found her way to my pulse point and she sucked on it making me wetter then I already was. Her tongue lightly trace around it. I threw my head back letting her have full range. Without knowing it I let out a growl and clawed on her back ripping her shirt slightly. She moved down to my collar bone now nibbling and sucking it was driving me wild. Next thing I know am straddling her and ripping off my shirt and my lips attacking her neck as my mouth finds its way to the top of her breast. "It's in my way" I growled ripping her shirt with a powerful jerk. It must have turned her on because her hips bucked into me and she let out a loud shocked moaned. I gave a grin and started grinding on her trying to let go of some of this tension pooling in between my legs. Her body was beautiful her abs felt amazing on my hands as I rubbed them hands finding their way to her soft breast her hard nipples slipping through my palms as well.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"

"JEREMY" I yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampires Diaries what can I say about that show hmmmm….I don't own it that is what I can say. So I've been gone for a while sorry about that. I won't give you some bs excuse I give my professors when I show up late for class. Ill just tell you times have been hard. So back to this cliffhanger I left you guys on and before I forget please review it would make my month trust me.**

" Whats wrong" Jenna called from outside

"Nothing" I yelled getting out of a shocked trance. I looked up and saw Bonnie putting on her clothes and huffing as she looked at her ripped shirt. I put on my clothes lighting fast tossing her my hoodie I left on the kitchen table and she put it on rushing out the back door. All while Jeremy stared at us speechless as he just saw my biggest secrets.

"Whats up" Alaric said walking in with Aunt Jenna

"nothing" Jeremy said calmly. I just stared at them with a uneasy smirk wondering will he tell. Please oh please god don't I like having a home and a car and a family.

"Okay…we'll be in the kitchen then" Jenna said giving us weird looks like she knew something was up.

"Cool me and Jeremy will be on the porch" I said walking outside Jeremy right behind me closing the door on are way out.

" Your digusting" he said immeditley

" how" I said shocked

" two girls…together its unnatural" he said with venom

"yeah but its not when your jacking off to it on your computer screen" I yelled angry and hurt.

"whatever… I hope you get over whatever phase your in" he said rolling his eyes

" this is me Ive liked girls since PreK"

" NO Bonnie or some other feminist bitch has warped your mind into thinking this way, you use to like boys what about Stephan"

" he was a façade a cover up"

"wow….you really are sick are you…YOU DON'T LIKE GIRLS"

"how in the hell do you know what I like"

" because your not gay..gays are sick people…. I won't let you become one of them. Ill help you change"

"Listen to me BABY BROTHER I am not sick am just me nothing more nothing less and I don't need your help because nothing is wrong with me" I yelled

"wow they really got you brain washed into believing that crap" he said with a smile "you're not natural…your disgusting and until you admit that your dead to me and don't worry I won't tell aunt Jenna ill let you tell her how fucked up you are" with that he walked in the house leaving me tears rushing down my face and a broken heart that couldn't be repaired. Maybe he is right maybe. Maybe I am just broken.

I had to know was it a phase maybe he's right maybe I am wrong. I wiped away the tears that hazed up my eyes as I drove toward the Salvatore's. I walked up to the door slowly. Giving a couple weak knocks.

" Date go….What's wrong Kiddo" Damon's voice getting soft. I broke down the first time since my parents died. I just fell in Damon's arms and broke down he carried me in the house laying me on the couch near the fire place and held me. In staggered cries I told him what was wrong every spite filled word Jeremy hissed at me and then he told me something that stopped all my tears. "God made you perfect every Lesbian-y, Gilbert-y, trouble finding part of you is perfect and nothing is wrong with girl on girl action" he said making me giggle.

" You promise" I said holding up my pinky

"And hope to die…again" he said linking are pinkies together.

" I love you Damon"

" You too Elena"

I woke up in Damons bed with a pair of Roses clothes beside me and a note say

" Hey Elena,

In the words of Bruno Mars your perfect just the way you are

Even if you're a little werid for not like my sex

Love, Stephan"

Stephen could be a downright idiot sometime. I smiled and put on the skinny jeans Stephan's Red Sox's shirt and my Toms and I walked down stairs wondering what to expect.

"Hey just was coming to get you" he pulled me to the car in a hurry

"whats wrong" I said worried

"Bonnies been attacked"

I arrived at the Hospital to see my girlfriend with tears on her face and curled up in a chair. I sprinted and took her face in my hands. " what happened who did it tell me" I said rapidly I was pissed off. I never wanted to kill someone so bad. If I say them whoever they where I would burn them alive.

" Grams shes…"

"Breath" I said she was having a panic attack

" fire the house was fine just her rooms was covered in flames"

"Sounds like witchcraft" Damon said

"theres only one group I knew who could have dones this" I said

" who tell me" she said clining to my arm

" no Bonnie stay her with your Grandmother I got this"

"NO" she said sternly

I lead Damon and Bonnie to the caves and liked I hope Hogwarts rejects where there.

" to what do I owe the pleasure of a Bennett witch and a Salvatore" Luka said walking up to us with a grin.

"A explantion why did you attack my grandmother" Bonnie said getting in his face

"If there is one thing I don't tolerant miss Bennett is an attack on are own. It wasn't us."

" then who the hell could it be"

"I don't know but I can look into it for you" he said calmly

"are we going to believe them" Damon said chiming in

"What does this have to do with you Vampire" the dark haired boy said

"Cole back down"Luka said. so his name is Cole yeah I don't like him.

"yeah back down" Damon said bucking at the boy " how don't we know one of the other members of Hufflepuff over here didn't go rouge"

"they have sworn there allegiance to me they wouldn't if they did severe consequences would follow"

" do you think is was witchcraft" I said

" possibly but it could be human either way we'll find out"

" if where done talking to the Scooby doo gang here." Damon said

"if anything should come up" Bonnie said

"I will call you immediately"

"So anymore witches you can think of" Damon said as drove back to the hospital and sat in the parking lot.

"other than Dr. Davis no none in town" I huffed

" I have to get back to grandmas just in case she wakes up" Bonnie said coldly

"Bonnie we'll find them"

"for their wellbeing I hope not" she stormed out slamming the door.

"so now am witch hunting" I said

" its witch season" Damon said cranking up the car

First lead go to doctor Davis. When we arrived he was sitting on his porch as if waiting for us. "know Dr. Davis ive had a hell of a week so if you just do some hocus pocus and tell me who was stupid enough to burn Grams room down id be eternal grateful" I said walking up to him.

"Rena"

"What" I said

" I did some hocus pocus as you said and it's a witch from my sons little group names Rena"

" that brunette bitch" I said

" knew they couldn't be trusted" Damon hissed

"but why"

" that's the mystery" he said throwing his hands up

" whats you price no info comes that easy" Damon said

"we'll since you asked the little group my son started I won't it destroyed"

"why"

"there a bunch of young hormonal teens practicing together and the more they practice together the more there power become and even though that sounds nice there still a group of uncontrollable teenagers. As you saw today they can't be trusted" he said getting up

"Dead or Alive" Damon said

"Alive please"

"then don't call Bonnie" I said walking to the car picking up me cell to call Backup. Stephen and Rose meet us at the trail entrance and we took the hike up to the cave to meet are friends again.

"Stay behind us" Stephan said

"No" I said brushing pass them entering the cave first. "Why" I said jacking Rena up by the a instance the migraines came back making me fall to my knees.

"You don't know what he did to me" she said

"stop it or Ill pop your head off" Stephan said with his arm around her neck Rose and Damon watching the pain stopped andi dragged up to my feet.

"let her explain" I said. Stephan nodded and loosed up.

"your Brother got me raped. We were at a party he gave me a blue pill told me it would make me feel good. Next thing you know am black out and I wake up to guy having sex with my unconscious body. Got Pregnant I was so ashamed I didn't tell anyone but its okay I lost it anyway." She said in tears rolling down her face and mine.

" I can't apologize enough for what happened am sorry but why hurt Bonnies Grandma" I said sad and confused.

"I wanted to make him suffer. he liked Bonnie a lot so I decided if I could hurt her I could hurt him…play a couple of mind games make him feel what I felt" she said still streaming tears.

"Rena you went against me and the convent I cant let that slide" Luka said Cole and the tall red head pick her up.

"what are you going to do with her" I yelled watching as she kicked and screamed.

"Make sure she never does that again" he said " I wont physically hurt her don't worry" he said following them as they took her to the back of the cave "but I am going to have to ask you to leave"

"Elena" Rose said with a soft face "let's go"

We drove back to the Hospital. I had to tell Bonnie what happened and make sure she didn't go crazy at the same time. So I set her down and told her the story at first I had to pin her down so I could finish but once I did she just sat there biting her lip and balling her fist.

" It wasn't Jeremys fault she got raped she took the pill. She didn't have to do this to me I didn't have anything to do with him"

" when people are hurting that bad they do a lot to get even"

" but why Jeremy why not the guy who did it" She said

"First person that came to mind I guess" I said staring at my feet

" aren't you mad at all" she yelled

"I am mad. Mad Jeremy's a drug dealer, mad that girl had to go through all that shit, amd that your grandmother is in the hospital, and that my only brother hates me because I am only who I was born to be…SO YES BONNIE AM MAD"

"Honey don't take It like that" she said calming down

" or quiet down"

"Mrs Bennett" I said watching her open her eyes

" are you okay grams"

"fine just a scratch or two" she said coughing

"I know what did it it was a girl called Rene" Bonnie said going to her side

" she was the pawn but not the hand who moved it" Grams said

"what?" I said

" shes saying there is someone else"

" today has officially kicked my ass" I said leaning back in the ice cold walls.

**So like I said sorry for the wait hope you like the chapter and don't worry there will be more Blena aka Bonnie and Elena moments. I just had to set this part of the story up. Thanks guys for reading and I hope you guys review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, tell me how the story is going so far. What do you think about it? Either way here it goes. Oh yeah I don't own Vampire Diaraies and blah blah blah yak yak yak. To the story. Also forgive me for any grammar errors last chapter I wrote that chapter at 4 in the morning. For real this time to the story. Warning: there is sex in this chapter.**

I slammed my locker to revel a concerned Bonnie.

"you haven't answered my calls" she said

"sorry I've had a lot on my mind" I putting my books in my backpack

"is it the whole Rena thing"

"yeah" I said lying

"have you talked to Jeremy about it" she said

Ha Jeremy ever since he found us rolling around on the floor I don't even get a good morning from him. All I get is remarks about how disgusting I am. It's been four days since he found out and he won't even say a decent word to me. But the words he said got me thinking maybe I am corrupted.

"Elena" she said rubbing my arm

"uh no a good time hasn't arose yet just waiting for a time to pounce" I said trying to act a bit more normal.

"how did he feel about that night" she said softly. Oh know she asks it's been four days and know she asks.

"know you care" I said bitterly. Wow where did that come from.

"of course I do" she said with a confused face " what happened"

"nothing" I said. I picked up my backpack and stormed off.

" who knew dating a girl would turn you in to one" Damon said. Afterschool Damon, Stephan, Rose and I grabbed a bite to eat at the grill. I needed time to sort stuff out.

"I know am so hormonal" I said cramming more fries into my mouth.

"just tell her what the brat said stop being so mysterious"

" she obviously doesn't care she waited to know to ask"

"we'll maybe she was you know taking care of her grandma who almost got burned alive" he said taking a drink of his whiskey.

"yeah she is going through a lot to I mean she just found out she was a witch like four weeks ago and got a girlfriend one week ago. She been introduced to two different worlds" Stephan said

"what would that be" I said sneaking a drink of Damon's whiskey.

" the mystical world of supernatural and the world of Elena Gilberts" Damon's said taking the drink back " and if you ask me I don't know which more is confusing"

" I'm not confusing" I said giving Damon an angry look

"could have fooled us first minute your willing to tell her you life's story the next you won't even tell her what your bigot brother said to you" Rose said as she ordered another round of whiskey and me a coke.

"Should I tell her to meet me here" I said feeling guilty. I hate them and all their wisdom

"Anything to make it stop" Damon said holding his ears

I shook my head and called Bonnie the conversation was short. I said meet me at the grill she said am on my way. I guess she really did care. When she arrived Damon and the others evacuated to the bar while I was still at the table.

"I'm glad you called" she said sitting down "I've been interrogating Caroline trying to find out what is wrong with you you've been acting strange since are last date"

"you asked me what Jeremy said right we'll basically he disowned me, told me I was sick and that I need help…so ive been having that run through my mind not to include this new threat" I exhaled feeling like I finally got a rock off my chest. Bonnie grabbed my hand sending a shiver down my spine and looks me in the eyes with her emerald ones.

"Your brother is the only one that needs help. What he said to you was wrong and horrible and degrading and I want to beat his ass next time I see him. I can't believe he said that to you." He hands were shaking and a water droplet started to flow out of the glass.

"Bonnie your powers" I said trying to calm here. She took a deep breath and the water feel into place but her hand was still shaking

" it's okay I know he was wrong…stop shaking what's wrong"

"All I want to do is to kiss you right now and hold you but I can't because there is a town full of people like Jeremy who would give us hell for it. I don't want to go out back to have to kiss you. I don't want to have to plan dates at remote areas because we can't be seen being too affectionate I want everyone to know the person that I love is Elena Gilbert and not have to hide it" she said now her whole body shaking.

" I promise one day we will but until then how about we take a drive out to the lake where we can be alone" I said with a reassuring smile. She nodded giving me a smile in return and we dashed out leaving Stephan the bill. We held hands the whole ride up to the lake it was a quiet ride but one of the good silences that you want to last forever. That is until we arrived to the lake we went into my truck bed and resumed are roles sex driven teens.

" so remember when you ripped my shirt" she said straddled on top of me

"yeah that was hot" I said with a smile

" yeah it was" she said seductively and like that my blue v neck was ripped down the middle exposing my black laced bra. "pay back is a bitch and so are those olive skinned abs of yours" she said kissing them.

"aren't you a little over dressed" I said pulling off her shirt "ahh that's so much better" I said running my hands over her breast.

"Elena" she said looking me in the eyes

"yeah baby"

" what your brother said was bullshit I saw your eyes when you told me what he said and it ripped me apart seeing that sad look in your eyes… I know your heartbroken but let me fix it please let me show you how perfect you are"

"how" I said. She just gave me a smile and started kissing my neck slowly as her hands found their way to the hooks of my bra.

"wait do you have any blankets"

"yeah in the truck I have three" she got off of me and went to the truck grabbing the blankets and the pillow. Thank God for the idea that I might get stuck somewhere and might have to sleep in the truck. I got up helping her set up the truck bed.

"now that's that is done resume your previous position" I got under a sheet and laid my head on the pillow. " I like you on your back I should have you that way more often" she said nibbling on my ear. It felt amazing as she trailed her way to the top of my breast and her hands unhooked my bra and slowly started taking off my straps. Then I thought crossed my mind I've never had lesbian sex. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. She slowly pulled my bra off revealing my breast "there perfect" she said cupping them. Just calm down and enjoy it Elena there's a first time for everything. She took my breath away when her soft lips meet my hard nipple her tongue circling them. My hips bucked it hers when she sucked on them hard causing a soft moan to come from my mouth. She alternated to the other one as her left hand found my pants button loosening it and tugging at my zipper. "Let's get these off" she said slowly taking off my jeans leaving me in my pink panties.

"What about you" I said getting on my knees unhooking her bra revealing the perfect pair of breast I have ever seen in my life. I attacked her nibbles sucking on them vigorously like it was instinct. This was way better than any fantasy or porn I have ever watched or thought of. This was real this was with the girl I've been waiting for. After I suck on her hard nipples I licked my way down to her belly button kissing her abs and stoked her back with my fingertips. I ended up ripping her pants off to find out.

"I just got out of the shower when you called I didn't put on underwear" she said with a blush.

" oh" I said shocked with a my now aching clit ready to explode with lust.

" but" she said sliding my underwear off. "I hope that's okay" she pushed me over and taking off my underwear fully. She smiled at me making hotter than I was already was as she trailed kisses down my inner thigh. Making her way to my throbbing clit her lips wrapped around it her tongue slowly spelling out some form letters. I was so dizzy with lust and pleasure I couldn't tell you what she was spelling out. Next thing you know two fingers are slowly being inserted into my wet pussy as they keep in tempo with Bonnies lips. I was yelling so loud I expect someone to come see what was happening anytime. "faster" she hummed on clit I nodded and her fingers hot a how other speed as there where hitting my g spot. My back arched into the air and my legs closed around Bonnie. I yacked her up kissing her mouth hungry as we grinned against each other as I felt my orgasm come near. I put a finger inside her feeling my way to her g-spot stroking it hoping to catch her up to my pace. I felt her moan in my mouth as her clit hit the top of my palm and my fingers did their work as I grinned on her thigh about to explode.

" I'm Cumming" I yelled pulling my fingers out holding on to her back grinding harder into her body.

" me too" she moaned into neck. I saw stars and ever muscle in my body go crazy then turn limp as are bodies collapsed into complete bliss.

"you are perfect never forget that" Bonnie said giving me a long loving kiss

"not as perfect as you" I said with a smile

" I love you"

"it scary but I think I do too" I said holding on to her. She gave me a smile and another kiss as we melted into each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey okay I know it's been awhile…my bad. Just with college, rugby and spring break I lost track of time. No excuses I'll get back on the ball and behave I promise. So…. I don't own vampire diaries. I know I know nothing new hah but here we go. **

"So how did she taste" Damon said. We were driving to North Carolina to check up on a lead about the mysterious man. Bonnies Grams was telling us about.

"Why" I yelled blushing

"Ever girl is different" he said with a smirk "and since you completely shut down the idea of us ever having a three way. I have to know somehow"

"Shut up and drive" I said turning up the radio.

" UNC Chapel Hill" I said smiling jumping out the car see I'm a tarheels fan

"Were the Duke rejects go" Damon said getting out as well

"Suck it devil worshipper" I said walking up Hamilition hall. The ancients mythology study professor was supposed to meet us here to give us some insight on this new threat.

"Smells a little dusty" Damon said as we walked into the building

"Are you Mr. Salvatore" the blonde sectary asked. She looked young must be a student job or something. 

"why yes I am pretty lady and who would be asking" he said flashing his Damon half grin.

"no snacking on the job" I whispered in his ear

"But I'm hungry" he groaned

"umm Mr. Crane is waiting for you second floor in his office" she said shyly

"why thank you little miss" Damon said giving her a grin as he walked to the stairs.

" I can't take you anywhere" I said behind him

"but yet you take me everywhere" he said grinning. I shoved him as we approached the door that said Mr. Crane in big Gold letters.

"Mr. Crane" I said opening the door "I think he won't be telling us anything" I said as I looked at his body dangling from the ceiling with a noose around his neck.

"his not dead" Damon said as the ambulance took Mr. Crane away and the police questioned the employees.

"How do you know" I said looking up at him

"let's just call it vampire intuition" he said walking towards the car "come on we got a mystery to solve Scooby"

We ended up at the hospital sneaking into Mr. Cranes room.

"aww he's asleep" Damon said

" he's not breathing " I said walking over to him

"Elena no" Damon said pulling me back as Mr. Crane lunged for me. "back away this is my human get your own" Damon said guarding me.

"Damon Salvatore I've heard legends about you" Mr. Crane said he was really built for a professor with a lack of hair.

"I really wish I could give you an autograph but you've pisssed me off so I can't do that for you" Damon said getting ready for a fight.

"hold my jacket and get out of the room" Damon said giving me his leather jacket and pushing me out the door and shutting it behind him.

" Damon" I said rushing to the Door damnitt its locked. I heard a crack of the neck and the unlocking of the door.

" you can come in now" Damon said opening the door. I came in and Mr. Cranes was on the floor cold

"you killed him " I screamed

" no he was already dead he's a vampire" he said picking up Crane and tying him to the bed post.

"how, who" I said sitting down

"his going to tell us in five, four, three" Crane woke up gasping for air like his was drowning in water.

" hey sleeping ugly I'm going to need you to tell me who made you a hungry beast" Damon said getting in his face.

"I'll kill you in cold blood" he said growling at Damon

"Jokes on you my blood is already cold and I'm already dead" Damon said "now tell me who made you"

"Fuck you when I get out of here I'll kill you and your pretty friend"

"take a ticket because we already have people lined up to do just that now I'm not going to ask you again. WHO MADE YOU" Damon said digging his fingers into his chest making Crane scream in agony.

"GO TO HELL" he screamed

" you first" Damon said gripping his fist as hard as he could making Crane go silent." Now he's dead" Damon said grabbing a towel and wiping his hands off.

" why did you kill him" I screamed

"he wasn't giving us any answers he obviously has been brain washed not to tell us anything"

"but vampires can't be compelled" I said

"the rule only applies if you're not an original" Damon said walking out

"The originals" I said as we got into the car.

" the first vampires made, they were created by their mother she was a powerful witch"

" Stephan told me they were scary bedtime stories they told to other vampires who got out of hand"

"so are vampires but your hanging out with one aren't you" he said pulling out of the hospital drive way.

"true but why would they compel Crane"

"that's what we're going to find out who ever changed him knows were looking for them" he said staring at me and the road

"so where would we start. You know seeing as I don't know all the vampire hangouts" I said giving a smirk

"of course you do it… its Mystic Falls" he said giving a smile back

**Back in Mystic Falls **

"find out anything" Stephan said as we walked into the house

"the originals are back" Damon said giving Stephan his Jacket. By the unsettling silence that eclipsed the room. I assumed that Stephan already knew the dangers.

"Are you sure" Stephan said hanging up the jacket.

"Unless you know anyone else who could compel a vampire I'm positive" Damon said taking a shot of whiskey

"what do that want" Stephan said fixing himself a glass

"to tell us all their secrets… I don't know. That's what we have to figure out"

"do we tell Mrs. Bennett her lead is dead" I said flopping on the couch

"I'm not going to break it to her… she gives me a migraine…literally" Damon said sipping on another glass of whiskey

"I guess I'll do it but I'm taking the motorcycle" I said grabbing the keys

"scratch it and die" Damon yelled to me before I escaped the house and onto the road.

"I figured this would happen" Mrs. Bennett said sipping some tea.

"So why send me to a dead man" she is the most confusing old women ever.

"to test a theory I have" she said calmly

"so you knew he would die if we came but you sent us anyway to test a theory" I said in disbelief.

"he was going to die anyway there is no way they would let him live he knows too much" she said coldly.

"what did he know" I said. What the hell do they want from us. I just want to left alone not be attacked by ancient vampires.

"not completely sure if I did know I wouldn't have sent you to another state now would I" she said looking at me like I was stupid.

"what would you have me do now, all not so knowing witch" I said showing my irritability.

"go get Bonnie" she said shooing me away.

"my pleasure" I said with a smirk leaving the house. After are night of awesome sex Bonnie had to go see her aunt in next county to help tame her powers. I think it was her grandmother trying to get us away from each other but after a week of No bonnie I was ready to see her. I drove all the way singing every sappy love song I could until I reached the address her Grams gave me. I stopped at the store before I came buying her a bouquet of white roses her favorites and a bag of sour gummy bears also her favorites. I walked up to the door knocking softly, holding the roses behind my back. The door busted open revealing an excited Bonnie. She jump and her legs hugged around my waist and her arms tied around my neck.

"I missed you" she said staring in my eyes

"Me too" I said giving her a soft kiss

"I missed that a lot" she said with a devilish grin.

"I got you something"

"What?" she said happily jumping off of me. I pulled the roses and candy from my back and her face lite up. She attacked me lips and took the presents with a beautiful smile.

"I've missed you so much Beautiful" I said holding her

"Not as much as I've missed my troublemaker"

"Your Grams is fine don't worry" I said with a smirk

"Shut up I meant you" she said slapping my arm.

"you know what I really missed the most" I said holding her tighter

"The sex" she whispered on my lips

"That and those beautiful eyes that haven't stared into in so long" I said giving her a kiss

"Aww this is so sweet" I looked up and saw a blonde girl at the door.

"ow Elena this is Diana" Bonnie said standing next to her.

"I haven't been called that since I went to private school with Bonnie" She giggled "call me by my first name…Rebecca" she said with a chilling smile. Something about her I just don't like.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you there I know you want to review….ow you don't well you should anyway. Hey guys my college semester is ending in 2 weeks so I will be able to update more after that I promise. I don't own anything, also this will be a long chapter and there will some sexy time in it don't worry.**

" I don't like her" I said angrily chewing my straw at lunch.

"me neither she hurt bonnie and now bonnie is acting like nothing happened" Caroline said as we stared at Rebecca and her putting up the prom banner.

"so ladies" Tyler said walking up to the table " who is the new girl"

"my new arch nemesis" I said my eyes not leaving Bonnie.

"what is up with lesbians and being all overly protective when other girls acknowledge there girls exist" Tyler said looking at me. Tyler may be cool with Bonnie and me but he still did grow up in this bigot town. So everything he knows about lesbians comes from T.V. or porn.

"she use to date Bonnie" Caroline said giving Tyler the " you're a dumbass" look.

"owww…. So does she date guys too" Tyler said

"Shut up" Caroline and I said in unison. Tyler is such a Dumbass

"So are you going to ask her to prom" Care said with a big smile

"I can ask all I want but going WITH her is the biggest problem"

"You can go as Friends" Care said putting air quote around friends.

" if Jeremy doesn't out me before then" I said staring at Bonnie still

"if Jeremy does that I'll kick his ass back to the 1950's where he belongs" Tyler said now sitting on the table. I laughed a little bit I would love to kick a Jeremys ass myself but im too good of a sister to do that.

"Speaking of the devil" Care said as Jeremy walked up lookimg at me like I kick his puppy or something.

"Hey whose the girl talking to Bonnie" he said

"Bonnies ex Rebecca" I said arms folded

" great more queers are moving in"

"go to hell" I said to Jeremy

"You'll go first" he said "but I already told you that but that's not why I'm here. Aunt Jena wants you to go into Richmond and go get Dad's old chest from the museum there"

"That's like a two hour drive"

"Not my problem" he said walking away

"Asshole" Care said looking at Jeremy with astonishment.

"road trip" Tyler said breaking the silence.

" you guys will go with me" I said

"Hell yeah its Friday were 18 well me and care are but you have a fake id so we can go clubbing in the city" Tyler said dancing

"you should bring Bonnie" Caroline said giving me a wink. I told care about first time she literally squealed. She asked a whole list of things like; how was it, how did you do it, did you make her orgasm, did you? Needless to say by the end of the conversation I was blushing blood shot red. To be honest I and Bonnie haven't had sex then and I was missing it.

"Yeah I should" I said with a devilish grin looking at Bonnie as she talked to a group of juniors about prom.

"So when will you be back" Jenna said as I pack for are two day trip. Good thing I had some money packed away or I couldn't have done this.

"I don't know maybe Sunday" I said finishing packing. Damon was letting me take his huge suv for the trip. He couldn't go he was having vampire time as he calls it with Stephan and Rose.

"Is Stephan going" she asked curiously.

"No its just Care, Bonnie and Tyler" I said

"No sex this weekend" she said with a chuckle.

" Jennnnnaaaa" I moaned she is so nasty.

"Okay I'll go but be safe text me when you get back from Richmond" she said removing herself from the room.

_*Vibrate*_

_Are you coming sexy : ) – Bonnie_

_Not yet but I have a feeling you will make me in a few minutes ;) – Elena _

_Only if you hurry – Bonnie _

I never left my house so fast.

I arrived at Bonnies to be greeted by her hugging Rebecca goodbye.

"ow hey Elena" Rebecca said as I got out of the car.

"Rebecca" I said walking up to Bonnie. You could feel the hate in the air. Ive only spoken ten words to her and every single one of them has rubbed me the wrong way.

"….so Goodbye" she said walking away to her car. I turned to Bonnie and she gave me this "really" look.

"what I don't like her" I said

"you barely know her" she said shaking her head. We stayed silent for a few seconds then Bonnie gave out a heavy sigh. " so sweatpants and a tanktop…comfortable attire"

"the trip is two hours im not going to drive in jeans and a halter top" I said trying to lighten the mood

"why you would look hot" she said with a grin turning around to go into the house

"on second thought I should totally wear that" I said following after her.

Bonnie hadn't even started packing yet so sat quietly in her room watching her neatly fold everything.

"you're a witch right. Just hocus pocus the stuff put in your bag and in the car" I said. Bonnie looked at me like I was cute and stupid at the same time.

"You're so cute" she said folding up her flat iron. " but a real idiot"

"say that to my face" I said jokingly. She sprung up and tackle me father on to the bed getting in my face.

"you're stupid" she said with her little nose crinkled and her emerald eyes sparkling

"stupid for loving you" I said grinning back

"oh yeah" she said getting close to my lips

"yep a regular dumbass" I whispered. She kissed my lips softly. I moved my head forward capturing her sweet lips. Kissing her a couple more times before I took her bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it softly. She moaned in my mouth as she licked my top lip. I took my tongue and plunged it in her mouth as her tongue battled with mine. I moaned into her mouth. She broke away and her eyes shoot open and all I could see was lust swimming in her dark emerald eyes. She stared into my eyes as she straddled my lap. Her eyes were screaming for me. Ive never gotten so hot from eye contact in my life. In a slow motion she took off her top making sure I admired every inch of her delicious brown skin, tight abs and her soft breast. She flung the top to the side and slipped her cool hands under my tank top slowly pushing her hands upward as she inched farther up my body. Her hands reached my breast and her thumbs circle around my already hard nipples making me moan again. She gave a sexy grin and leaned down taking her soft, slick tougne and ran it up and down my abs as she circled around my nipples with her thumbs. I bite my lip throwing my head back grabbing her hands. She smiled and came up to my lips. Unbuttoning her pants, ripping them off leaving her in her panties. She grabbed the crotch of my sweat pants and started massaging my damp pussy. My hips started grinding into her hand as she put more pressure on my hot center. Like that she stopped and put her left leg over my right one put her clit on my pelvic bone. She took me in her arms and rocked forward and slowly back. "shit baby" I said in between breathes.

"you like that love" she said slowly picking up her pace

"fuck me baby" I said as my hips shot up

"like this" she said picking up the pace

"fuck yeah" I said rocking with her now. She attacked her mouth with mines as she kicked it into turbo. Her hot tongue searched every inch of my mouth and her teeth bite my bottom lip making it sore. I was about to explode my clit was rubbing against her hips and my pussy was drenched by the wet spot on my navy blue sweats I could tell so was her.

"did Stephan fuck you like this" she said as her thrust got hard

"not as good as you" I said as my head flung back and she started lick and sucking my pulse point.

"I'm Cumming" I yelled as the sensation in my cunt became too much.

"Me too" she said as she stilled nibbled on my neck. I let out a high yell, toes curled, back arched back and my thighs tighten. Bonnie dug her nails into my back clawing me. They were going to leave marks. She bites my shoulder and let out a muffed yell as her legs tensed around my thigh. I flopped on the bed as Bonnie lay on breast both of us out of breath. She looked up at me with a grin.

"I love you" she said

"that's only because I let you have sex with me" I said playing

" shut up" she said slapping my arm and laying back on my breast.

"I missed you…I love you…that's why im so protective" I said holding her.

"Rebecca doesn't mean any harm" she said "there is no reason to be protective"

"But she hurt you and use to be your ex that raise the red flag for me" I said now looking down at her.

"she's harmless" she said looking back up at me. I let out a sigh.

"I'm still going to keep a close eye on her" I said laying back down.

"We can't lay here forever Care is coming here in ten minutes" she said. I groaned like baby and threw the pillow on my face.

"Come on beautiful" she said getting up and going back to her packing.

"Fine but can I have a pair of your sweats you jizzed all over mine" a pair red sweats came flying my way.

"This is going to be awesome" Tyler said high fiving Matt as I pulled into the gas station. Care wanted to bring Matt since she wanted to someone to have "truck nights" with too. She calls sex Truck nights now in dedication to the way I lost my virginity she is such a pal. I went into the store and paid for the gas and some drinks and walked out to a mysterious fifth person in the car. Bonnie jumped out before I could get closer to the car.

"Hunny don't be mad but…" she said holding on to my shoulders "I invited Rebecca for Tyler.. I mean were all coupled up and his not and Tyler likes Rebecca and Rebecca thinks Tyler is cute" she said really fast.

"WHAT!" I said almost dropping the drinks.

"I know you don't like her but I really want you to at least try and get to know her and plus Tyler isn't lonely anymore. His happy." She said looking into my eyes

"Bonnie seriously…whatever I don't care" I said dogding by Bonnie and started pumping the gas.

"don't be mad" she said

"whatever" is said watching the price rise on the gas pump.

"Elena" she said sternly

"I don't care" I said. Hell yeah I cared I hate her. I don't want her around my friends none the less my girlfriend.

"fine be like that" she said walking away to get the car.

" I will be" I yelled pulling out the pump. I screwed on the cap and marched into the driver seat of the car. Pulling out to go on a two day trip with my friends and Rebecca.

" so you have actually have broken a leg…you know they didn't mean it literally" Rebecca said to Tyler. They've been chatting up each other for the past hour a half. Ive stayed silent not speaking a word.

" So Elena how did you meet Bonnie" Rebecca said obvious noticing my silence.

"Party" I said in a deadpan voice.

"what made you stop and talk to her" great more questions.

"she didn't I stopped and talked to her" Bonnie said

"I can see that you're an eye catcher Elena" Rebecca said with a grin

"of courses she is shes gorgeous" Bonnie said. The whole car awed and I blushed a little as I tried to keep a straight face.

"so how long"

"are two month is actually the day of prom" she said

"uh oh Elena you better pull out all the stops that night" Tyler said. Is it really the day of prom? Crack whore I wasn't even trying to go to prom. I went to my sophomore year and Junior year its nothing special.

"I have planning to do" I said under my breath. No one else responded but Rebecca let out a laugh. That's weird I wonder what's she laughing at.

"is that the Hotel" Matt said as we rolled up to the lurxry hotel. Tylers paretns are basically finacing this trip including buying the hotel got are stuff out and checked in Bonnie and I had our own room. So did Matt and Care and a horny Tyler "generously" decided to share a room with Rebecca.

"The room is huge i" Bonnie said. The room had a kitchen, a living space where the bed was, the couch was in front of the bed with the a glass table, a 72 inch tv on the wall and a nice soft carpet and it had it a hot tub type bathtub in the bathroom.

"this is aweasome" I said flingin my stuff in a corner.

"I cant wait to have sex for the second time in your life on this bed"

"third you mean we did it on your bed" I said taking off my tanktop

"no we dry humped on my bed not sex" she said laughing.

"we'll whatever I have to go into town and meet this museum guy. Do you want to come with?" I said now in m bra and panties looking for my green sundress and my dark brown belt that goes with it.

"no ill stay here and hangout with the guys" she said unpacking

"okay love" I said giving her a quick kiss before I threw on my clothes. I put on my strap sandals and my dress of course and brush through my hair and jetted out the door. "love you" I shouted as I ran through the door.

The museum was huge with exhibits dedicated to the civil war, Greek warfare, even said supernatural items. I walked up to the secretary and she happily brought out Mrs. Fare, The head of the museum.

"Miss Gilbert why aren't you pretty just a beautiful as your mother was" she said. She was rather old dark skin with dark brown eyes and a short haircut. She had a stern face but one if you were on her good side could be inviting aswell.

"Thank you Mrs. Fern" I said putting on that famous Gilbert smile.

"I'll cut short talk minus how much I would love to talk to you. I have meeting soon. Here is your father's box" she said giving me an old wooden box with red and gold paint.

"What is it" I said rolling it in my hand

"No one knows we couldn't open it" she said somewhat disappointed

"Why it's just a wooden box"

"some forces can protect just a wooden box" she said tapping it "but I must go goodbye Miss Gilbert please come again maybe we have lunch sometime" she walked away the clicking of her heels grew fainter every second. For some reason as soon as she left I felt like a dark omen was being passed on to me. Like something, someone wanted this box. I walked out into the sunlight out of the museum and saw and a stern Luca waiting at my car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back. I know I'm being kind of coincident lately haha. We all know the drill I don't own V.D. and we all know it. I'll be done with my first year of college Wednesday so after that I'll be uploading a lot more. Also review if you can tell me guys what you think.**

"Hey Luca" I said walking slowly toward him. When and why the hell is he here?

"I came for the box...give it to me and I'll go peacefully"

By the look on his face he meant business. I don't know why he wants this box but he is not getting it.

"You're not getting my DEAD fathers last prized possession" I said getting a firm stance.

"Have it your way" he said glaring into my eyes. I sprint to the car and sharp pains brought me to my knees. "I told you to give me the box!" he yelled sending mind shattering pain through my body.

"fu..fu…ck…off" I said clenching the box to my body.

"I'll kill you Elena…I don't need you alive" he said getting closer to me

"….no" I said I couldn't breathe. My stomach was doubling over and my brain was in a haze of pain. I felt like I was losing conscious slowly my vision was going black.

"Have it your way Elena…for a human you're pretty strong. We'll let me put it this way you WERE pretty strong. I'm going have to kill you now" he said looming over my body "any last words" he said with an obnoxious grin.

I looked around me and clenched my fist filling it loose gravel and dirt. I spat blood that was filling inside my mouth and gave a halfhearted grin.

"huh nothing… do you want me to tell Bonnie you love her, Damon you're sorry or tell your brother that you're sorry you're an abomination to let him have comfort that you repented. I can't wait for Bonnie to be free then I can come in comfort her…maybe fuck her a little or a lot to relieve her pain" he said with a sharp grin.

"Fuck you" I said as I throw the dirt and gravel into his eyes. He dodged the gravel and stared at me laughing. "damn you're a crafty bitch…hahaha and to be able to overcome the pain to do that one action you're really are a hard head" I felt my arm snap in half.

"ahhhhh Damnit" I said as the pain shot through my body then my shoulder popped out of place. Tears dripped from my eyes as I tried to scream but my voice remained silence.

"I'm going to kill you slowly. I've been waiting to kill ever since I meet you for the first time but you always had your vampire friends around or Bonnie so I couldn't but now I can kill you and no one will know" he was laughing loudly.

"Who said we weren't around" I looked up and saw a pissed Bonnie.

"Bonnie when you get here" Luka said with worry shadowing his face.

"Something felt wrong so I hooped in a cab and decided to pay a visit to my girlfriend you have screaming in agony on the ground" she said getting louder with every word.

"You seem angry she's just an insignificant human" as soon as those words left is mouth I heard every bone in luka's legs snap. He fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"No to me she is everything and you are nothing" his arm snapped back his body lay limp on the ground.

"Did you kill him" I said softly too weak to speak any louder

"No I should have he just went unconscious from the pain" she said walking to me "I'm going to heal your broken bones sit still" a white light form around her hand as she placed her hand over my arm. I felt my arm snap back into place and pain shot through my body. My bones formed back together as intense pains came as every shard of broken bone came back into place. I bite my bottom lips as my arm healed slowly drawing more blood into my mouth.

"Bend your arm" she said looking at me with a soft voice. I bent my arm slowly and it felt fine as if I got a brand new one.

"It feels great" I said slowly getting up the box still in my hand. "What will we do with him"

"Leave him he can heal himself. Why was he after you" she said as she helped me into the passage seat of the car.

"My dad's box…what the hell is in this?"

Bonnie laid me on the bed and helped get me out of my clothes leaving me in my underwear and the scraps and tiny bruises Bonnie didn't heal were exposed. I cringed as the fabric scrapped against my wounds and the cold air hit my skin.

"I put the box on the table" she said "whatever is in that box has some powerful magic surrounding it"

"did you try to open it" I said looking at the wooden box sit on the table.

"No but I can feel it. It so strong I'm surprised even you can't feel it" she said grabbing ice from the fridge and wrapping it in a wash cloth. "Be still I'm going to put this on your bruise" she said as she got on the bed with me.

"ahhh stay away" I yelled. She did it. Why does this feel like its burning? It's a washcloth filled with ice not boiling water. I looked down at the ice on my bruised ribs.

"Stop being a baby" she said laughing at me

"But I am a baby" I said inhaling deeply and exhaling so loud Bonnie rolls her eyes at me.

"Ill put the box up somewhere safe but no more going out alone" She said getting off the bed and taking the box stuffing it away in the back of the oven.

"oww so safe" I mocked

"don't make me tickle you and then we'll see how much more those bruised ribs will hurt when your laughing" she said with a devilish smile

"so devious" I said letting a laugh slip. Ow shit laughing does hurt my ribs. I cringed grabbing my side.

"told you" Bonnie said laughing "Ill let you suffer for a bit and then I heal your ribs"

"why do I have to suffer" I moaned

"one your being mean two I want to take a shower before we go clubbing tonight" she said walking to the bathroom

"Clubbing but I hate sweaty people that's why I don't go to the gym"

"owwww is that why? I just thought you were lazy" Bonnie said laughing

One healed rib later Bonnie was in her tiny body hugging green and black dress with strap heels. The way she did her makeup her emerald eyes looked like they could see into your very soul. Her cheekbones were a blush red, her lips had a gleam to them, and her hair shined as the light danced around her night black ringlets. Her brown skin looked soft and flawless, her breast sat high up on her chest and her pearl white smile blew my breath away. I remained speechless as I looked at her what had seemed like ages but what was actually a few seconds.

"You look beautiful" she said as she knocked me out of my trance.

"No you're the one who looks…stunningly gorgeous" I said feeling like a horny teenage boy drooling over a super model.

"Speak for yourself. I can't take my eyes off you in that tight black dress and those high heels that do a damn good job at showing off your calves" she said giving me a wink, making my heart jump into my throat.

"Come on lets go before I strip you naked right now" Bonnie said taking her hand in mine as we walked outside to meet everyone. I swear every time we touch I feel this big spark of electricity pass through are bodies and even though we've held hands a thousand times my palms still get sweaty when we do.

"Damn Ladies" Tyler said as we walked out.

"We have some hot girls with us tonight" Matt said high fiving Tyler. Rebecca looked stunning in a red dress with red lipstick to match and Caroline was in a midnight blue dress and black heels. Tyler was in a black shirt and some khakis and Matt was in was in a blue button up and black jeans. Needless to say I have hot friends and Rebecca is nice too.

"You guys by far are the hottest lesbian couple I've ever seen" Care squealed. You could tell she was excited to go out.

"I second that" Rebecca said with a grin. I don't care if she compliments me I still hate her….but flattery never hurt a situation.

"Thanks guy you are all very beautiful as well" Bonnie said.

"Even us" Matt said

"Yeah dude were man pretty" Tyler said flexing. Everyone busted out laughing. Tyler is a trip.

"Remember ladies stay close and don't take random drinks" Matt screamed as we walked into the club. The place was called "The Richmond" I know so original right. The music was good but loud it shook the whole place. The dance floor was covered in fog, flashing lights and horny, sweaty people. I can't do this sober.

"here take this" I looked up and Tyler was handing me this tiny pill with a smiley face on it. He's trying to give me ecstasy. I gave him this look saying is this for real. He nodded he head and popped his pill. He pointed to Bonnie and Care and just took theirs together. So did Matt and Rebecca.

"Come on babe" Bonnie said putting her arm around my neck her hips swaying to the music. If you can't beat them join them. I swallowed the pill and grabbed Bonnie's hips and swayed to the music with her.

"Give it 20 to 30 minutes" Bonnie yelled in my ear. I feel like this is going to be a wild night.

" I love you" I said as I hungrily kissed Bonnies neck as we grinded together on the dance floor. "I love this music it's like its hugging me" I yelled taking a break from Bonnies neck.

"You're so beautiful" I said squeezing Bonnies ass. Her ass felt like it melted into my hand. I put my cheek on her breast. She felt so warm and soft.

"Look gorgeous" Bonnie said as she lifts up my face giving me a sloppy kiss her tongue grazing my bottom lip. I looked at where she was pointing and saw Care and Matt basically having sex on the dance floor.

"They look so happy" I said with a huge grin. I looked to my left and saw Rebecca huddled up with some guy and Tyler taking body shots off of some red head. "I should tell Rebecca I love her" I said looking into Bonnies eyes.

"You should" Bonnie said happily. I peeled myself off of Bonnie and walked over to Rebecca. The boy she was hugging look like he was in heaven. Is he on my vibe ? I tap Rebecca on the shoulder and her mouth is red and the boys neck is and collar are drenched in the same red color liquid as her lips are. Isn't blood red…it is red. IS REBECCA DRINKING HIS BLOOD? IS SHE A VAMPIRE?

"You're a vampire" I said slowly as if I was asking a question.

"What?" she said as if she was confused. "No silly girl this is my red lipstick how on earth did you get that idea" she said wiping off her lips.

"ow okay" I said my smile jumping back on my face " I just came over to say I love you"

"I love you too Elena" Rebecca said with a big white grin. For some reason I believed her. Why do I believe her?

"LENA" Tyler screamed grabbing me into a hug. "I'm having a great time"

"me too but I have to go find Bonnie"

"no worries there she is dancing on that bar" I looked up and my girlfriend was on the bar with several other people shaking her ass off.

"are they on the pill too" I asked Tyler

"Like Birth Control"

"No the smiley pill"

" ow…yeah this place is notorious for this kind of thing. That's why I brought some with me" Tyler said dancing not stopping for anything.

"I want my love" I said looking at my goddess dance on the bar.

"Go get her man she is all yours" Tyler said still dancing. I nodded and gravitated to the bar reaching out my hands to Bonnie. She saw me, jumped down and gave me huge hug. Next thing I know her tongue is in my mouth and her hands are in my hair. Her body feels so good on mine I just melt into her. Her lips find their way from mine to my pulse point and she sucks on it making my moan escape in the crowd. My moans go nowhere as there absorbed into the music. Her hands roam around my body unable to stay in one place. I dig my nails into her shoulder trying to hold on for the ride. She starts to kiss the top of my breast her hands planted firmly on my ass. Her right hand slips off my ass and takes the bottom of my dress and pulls it up, giving her enough access to slide her hand into my underwear. I know we shouldn't be doing this here but right now I couldn't care less. I kiss and nibble on her ear and she takes that as approval and her index fingers grazes my slit making my tense up ever so slightly. She lightly touches me some more making me hold on to her tighter and sends moans into her neck. I never wanted her to penetrate me so bad.

"Bonnie Please" I said in-between moans. She looked into my eyes and I looked into her dark lust filled green ones and she knew what I meant. She slowly inserts her finger into my wet folds as my nails dug deeper into her shoulders and as I bite my bottom lip.

"Elena" Bonnie says as she takes her fingers out of me. I looked up at her like a sad puppy. I went to bliss to sexually flustered teen in seconds. "We can't too many people are watching. Let's go back to the room" she whispers in my ear.

"Okay" I said hanging on to her. She takes my hand and gets me through the crowd finding are group at a table.

"Were heading back" Bonnie said to the guys. The whole group smiled.

"Me and Matt were going to do the same thing" Care said grinning

"So were me and Tyler" Rebecca said looking seductively at Tyler. We all practically ran from club to the car Rebecca taking driver seat. I was too busy in the back sucking on the top of Bonnie's breast and grazing my tongue on her collar bone. I swear nobody drives or parks faster than horny teens and nobody runs faster either. Next thing I know Bonnie and I are rolling around on are bed and Bonnie is stripped to nothing but her panties and high heels. I get up to strip off my shirt and look around and I realize are stuff has been scattered everywhere and the oven door is wide open and empty.

**SO REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I wrote this btw the time intervals of 4 – 7 am well at least the club part I've been seating on the first two pages of this chapter for a week now lol. Also I have never done ecstasy before but I have done research on it so what I'm trying to get at is, don't read this and be like so this is how it feels like to be on ecstasy because I don't really know either haha . Also to all my fellow college kids Hope your summer is getting started off right. To my high school readers you only got a month left, you got this guys. To my adult readers hey at least it's hot out and its summer my middle school and under readers please don't read this story like really don't read this story go out and play, read a book or the dictionary, and wait a couple years until you're like 18, 17, maybe 16 and then come read my story. Anyway there will be more chapters to come very soon so no worries.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys first of all I don't own Jack squat. Second please review guys. Also a majority of this will be in Damon's POV **

"So let me get this right…there is this box. it's a magical box your daddy left you and you think Luka aka Sabrina the teenage witch stole it and your high on ecstasy" Ha Elena on ecstasy I need see that.

"Damon" Gosh she's so loud

"I'm still here princess" I said with a smirk.

"I need you to track Luka down and get the box" I could hear her heart rapidly beating over the phone must have been good stuff.

"ya ya I can hear you I'll find tinker bell and get your magic box okay"

"I owe you"

"Alright I'll be wanting a threesome when I get back" Mhmm Bonnie and Elena now that's a pair.

"DAMONN"

"Oops did I just hang up" I said sarcastically as I threw the phone back into the driver's seat. I'm now on my way to a little cave up in the mountains. If he was going anywhere he'd go there first.

"Hunny I'm home" I said as I walked into the caves entrance. Out of all the places they choose to make camp they make it in a muggy old rock. They could at least style it up a little bit.

"Why are you here" Rena said

"Ow hey we meet again. I'm here for Luka give him to me and I won't snap your neck in half"

"You don't scary me Damon and I regret to inform you Luka is out of town" she said obviously on defense mode.

"You seem tense what haven't gotten laid in a while" I let a sly smirk stretch across my face as she blushed.

"Get out you have no business here" She said recovering

"Your right but if Luka comes back around tell him I dropped by" I said slipping back out of the cave.

" So she lost it" Stephen said knocking back a shot of whiskey.

"No someone took it…or she got really high and misplaced it" I said holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in-between my fingers.

"What does the box do" Stephen said refilling his glass

"I don't know it's a mystery box like off of one of those game shows"

"Well whatever it is if Luka wants it that bad to go out and hurt Elena it has to be Important" Stephen stopped and tossed his drink in the fire causing it to rise to the top of the fire place.

"He was going to kill her" I said gripping the glass hard. "Just imagine how fun it's going to be to drink his blood till to he dies"

"To rip off his limbs" Stephen said grabbing the Vodka bottle

"To hear him cry, to plead for his life" I felt my fangs rip through my gums.

"To feel life drain from his body" The veins around my brother's eyes started to show through his pale skin.

"To see him at death doors begging for life" I growled jumping up from the couch

" To be the one to bring him to it" Stephan said in a sadistic whisper

"You've grown quite violent haven't you boys" I looked up and saw the one and only Elijah.

"So this Box you're looking for it too" I said to Elijah as he took a sit on the couch.

"Yes its better in my care then your Elena's" he said sipping on a cup of tea Rose prepared.

"what does this box do" I clenched my bottle of whiskey in my palm.

"well for your Luka it makes him more powerful, immortal. A dangerous combination especially for a teenage boy" Elijah let out a small laugh and drank more tea staring at all of us for some sort of reaction.

"how does he open the box I hear its quite a puzzle" Rose said her eyes never leaving Elijah.

"He would need to complete a ritual but I don't care if he opens the box it's what is in it" he said

"What is that" Stephen said pacing around

"its…well I don't know That box has been closed for 200 years."

"if it's so powerful why in the hell does Elena have it" I'm about tired of this fucking run around game he's playing.

"Its no secret the Gilbert family were a family of vampire hunters" Elijah said.

"Ive been around Elena for a couple years and I'm still kicking" I said gripping my bottle tighter

"I said were… they don't practice such techniques anymore they stopped about fifty years ago or so I've been told…but Every first born Gilbert is given the box to hold. Until now no one has threatened to open the box so I left it with the humans but now that Elena has it and Luka is after it. I think it's time I take it upon myself to hold it now."

"why should we trust you" Rose said with a hiss

"If you don't you're going to have every power hungry mortal and immortal coming after your Elena" Elijah shot back.

"Why would Immortals want it" I said

"Power there strength, sense, speed would all increase dramatically"

"so how do we get this said box" Stephen said giving into Elijah's plan.

"if he is going to do the ritual. He'll have to wait for the next full moon. Witches and Warlocks take their power from nature and the full moon is the height of its power"

"so when is the next full moon" Rose said

"I believe it's what the human teens around here call The Spring Prom night" A smile creeped across Elijah's face.

**Three Days Later **

**Elena POV **

"You're going to look so pretty" Aunt Jenna said lacing up the back of my dress.

"It's like Victorian but modern" Care said as I stood in my black Victorian dress.

"And for your hair I want to curl it and put in a red rose" Jenna said scrunching up my hair. "Wait here I'm going to go get the tailor here we need to get this to hug your hips more" She walked away searching the shop for the tailor.

"So have you asked her yet?"

"I mean she knows I'm taking her she threatened me at knife point to go…I just don't…I wna to give her the full prom experience without blowing are cover and what school has a winter and spring prom" I also wish Damon would tell me where the hell that box is. It's been on my mind I need more from you Damon then don't worry kid I got it just look pretty for prom. He is such an arrogant asshole.

"If you want to give her the full prom experience you should ask her and its not a prom but a spring formal thingy it's just easier to call it that "

"That the stupidest thing I've ever heard of but anyway what about pictures and dancing and going out to afterwards well that one is easy"

"first of all were taking pictures at the Tyler's family lake the moonlight shine so bright there and no one blinks an eye when two girls dance together at prom and after prom is party in the log cabin we all got together and we part to are rooms to do the deeds with are dates" A big smile stretch across my face. Bonnie in lingerie she promised she'd get some for prom.

"Earth to pervert I know about you and Bonnies agreement" Caroline said with a wink. my face went to normal to blood shot red. "can't wait to see your face the morning after" she said busting out in a laugh

"Shut up" I said laughing with her either out of nervousness or sheer bashfulness.

"What's so funny girls" Jenna said coming back with the tailor.

"Nothing were just excited about prom night" Care said with her innocent smile

"So how should I ask her" Care and I were at her house planning prom for us anyway.

"Bonnie loves that movie with the boom box guy"

"You mean say anything" I said pulling out the whiteboard

"yeah that on is that what it's called well anyway I was thinking you play a sweet song which you will pick on your own I want to be surprised and we have you in a nice dress and a car to take her away to a romantic date then you take her"

"to the place we first meet and buy flower petals and rocks and spell out will you go to prom with me" I said finish Cares plan

"good good and then you get laid" She said bringing out the chips.

"My favorite part of this plan" I said grabbing chips

"You're such a boy" Care said

"No I'm horny it's different"

"No you're just thirsty" She said laughing

"Take that back" I said throwing a chip at her.

**Next Day **

Of course it raining my moonlight rock, flower plan is out the window. I hate you weather you can go suck it. I promised Bonnie something big too dammit. I'm pacing around my room blinds open as I see the rain flood down my window pane. I have to call and ask her. She's been waiting for me to ask for days I can't procrastinate anymore. I took a deep breath and held it in my lungs as I pulled out my phone and called Bonnie. Exhaling when I heard her cute little "Hi" flow through my speaker.

"Hey beautiful" I said with a nervous voice

"whats wrong" she said it slow and drawn out. She knows something up know I should just ask her stop being a pussy.

"nothing…only that.."

"only what" she said. I need to just tell her….TELL HER.

"Only problem is… I'm not taking you to.. prom" I said voice still shaking from the thought.

"So you're not taking me" She said disappointed "did Jeremy threating you because.."

"No No I mean it was a joke. I mean the problem is I should be taking you to prom but I'm not but I am but only if you say yes because I'm all about consent. Consent is a good thing don't you think? I mean"

"Elena shut up" She said giggling. I took a deep breath and started to laugh with her. Either because I was nervous or I knew how stupid I sounded earlier.

"So I had this big extravagant plan to ask you but then it rained so..Bonnie Bennett will you please be my Spring Formal prom date ?"

"How could I tell my cutie no….Of course ill be your spring formal prom date" she said I could feel her smiling over the phone and im pretty sure Aunt Jenna could hear me jumping all around my room.

"Great see you then gorgeous" I said in happy high pitched voice.

"See you then" she said hanging up.

"Suck it rain I still get the girl" I said yelling out the window pane looking out long enough to notice Luka staring back at me.

**Im lazy the complete definition of the word, Im sorry ill get back on the ball guys. Also guys please review! **


End file.
